Perfectamente Imperfecto
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Por ellos... Por Dora... Por Teddy... Final.
1. Culpable de tu lejos

Capítulo I

**Culpable de tu lejos**

La habitación estaba casi vacía. Solo un deteriorado butacón frente a la chimenea crepitante, una mesa repleta de tinteros vacíos y pergaminos sin terminar de escribir, y un olvidado tocadiscos que sonaba desde un rincón.

Remus Lupin no se preocupaba por el aspecto de su apartamento. No le interesaba cuidarlo, arreglarlo, llenarlo de cosas que le dieran vida, ya que solo él las vería, cada día, cuando regresara del trabajo. Y no le importaba. Estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Observaba el rápido movimiento de la ciudad. Parecía que la cuidad nunca dormía, no descansaba, era un rápido vaivén de gente y vehículos, en un desordenado orden. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con insistencia los cristales, la calle y los transeúntes de la descolorida ciudad.

Se alejó de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida. Se sacudió una inexistente arruga de la túnica y se acercó a la mesa, ojeando los pergaminos que se hallaban sobre esta. Una interminable lista de documentos de la Orden a organizar. Informes completos que habían presentado los aurores que pertenecían a la Orden, sobre el actual funcionamiento del Ministerio de Magia. Comenzó a leerlos, uno por uno, mientras los iba apilando en carpetas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de la desvencijada mesa. Inevitablemente sonrió, al levantar un pergamino que llevaba una firma demás conocida para él: _N. Tonks_. Sonrió, y llevó el pergamino a su cara. Lo olió, con una mueca de cariño en su rostro. Definitivamente, olía a _ella_. Ese olor que se calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Olor a vida, a dulce… olor a _rosa_.

Soltando bruscamente el pergamino, se llevó las manos al cabello entrecano, revolviéndolo insistentemente. Siempre era igual. Su mente lo traicionaba y evocaba los recuerdos de ella. Lo desequilibraba, lo distraía. No sabía cuando había comenzado, quizá, en una de las mil veces que ella le dijo cuanto lo quería, quizá, en alguno de sus abrazos furtivos esquivando besos inevitables. No sabía decir con exactitud, en que momento se había enamorado de esa mujer, ni en que momento la había alejado. Se reprendió mentalmente, tratando, inútilmente de sacarla de sus pensamientos, al menos por un rato. Pues sabía, que cuando las luces de la cuidad comenzaran a titilar débilmente, y las parejas pasearan de la mano por las mojadas calles, volvería a pensar en ella, como de rutina, y a sonreír como un bobo… y en los casos más extremos, una lágrima de locura resbalaría por su mejilla…

Pero no ahora. Así que se dirigió hasta una habitación continua, la que era su desordenada cocina. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y se sorprendió de su propio desorden. La vajilla de varios días en el fregadero, las bolsas de las compras desparramadas por el suelo junto con migajas de pan viejo. Una sonrisa de disgusto surcó el rostro de Remus. Vivía en esa casa desde la muerte de Sirius, y no estaba seguro de haber ordenado alguna vez en esos meses. Mañana lo arreglaría, un par de hechizos y estaría listo, pero no ahora, no tenía ganas, lo haría mañana, nada más levantarse. Preparó café, le llevó un buen tiempo dar con el azucarero, que estaba perdido entre la montaña de basura.

De vuelta en la sala, fue hasta el tocadiscos y puso un viejo disco de música Jazz. A Remus le gustaba el Jazz, siempre le había gustado. Le producía una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, mezcla de paz y excitación. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sonido de algún saxofón delirante. Recordaba que en sus años de colegio, Sirius siempre se quejaba de la música de Remus, que los torturaba con extensas horas de jazz y calma. A Sirius no le gustaba, y la venganza llegaba a la mañana, que lo despertaba con un copilado de Rock and Roll para locos.

Una mirada triste se reflejó en su rostro. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos, cuando todo iba bien, cuando eran inocentes y divertidos. Cada uno con sus pasiones. James loco por Lily, Remus con su música jazz y sus libros, y Sirius con su alocado rock y su motocicleta y sus conquistas.

A ella también le gustaba la música rock. Siempre iba tarareando alegre, una de las tantas canciones que Remus no conocía. Siempre llevaba una de esas remeras tan poco femeninas, con nombres de bandas, la mayoría muggles, pero que le gustaban de solo verlas en ella, en su camiseta, y creía que podía hacerse el fan número uno de esas bandas. Pero no le gustaban. Y a ella no le gustaba el jazz: _'¡Oh! Es un poco… aburrido, ¿no crees?'_, había dicho el día que Remus se lo enseñó.

Y ahí estaba, con sus treinta y seis años, pensando en ella otra vez. Con la taza de café durmiendo tranquilamente en sus manos, y aún parado frente al tocadiscos. Caminó hasta la ventana, una vez más, y miró al exterior. La lluvia había cesado, y la noche estaba llegando.

En ese momento, un chisporroteo en las llamas lo sacó de su estado ausente. Una cabeza apareció entre el fuego verde. Era Arthur Weasly.

.- Remus, tenemos una reunión urgente de la Orden. Nos acaban de informar que los mortífagos organizan una emboscada en un barrio muggle. Ven al cuartel rápido, no te demores.

.- ¿Ya están todos avisados? – preguntó Remus mientras dejaba la taza con el café que nunca tomo y cogía su capa de viajes.

.- Sí, ya están todos en camino – y sin decir más, la cabeza de Arthur desapareció.

Ya con la capa encima, y con la varita en uno se sus bolsillos, Remus caminó hasta un callejón cercano para aparecerse en la desolada plaza de Grimmauld Place. Caminó hasta situarse justo entre el número once y el trece, y pronunció las palabras de hechizo fidelius. Una vez dentro, pudo escuchar las voces provenientes de la cocina. Pero una apagada risa, hizo que su corazón se parara por momentos y sus pies no respondan. Era la risa de ella, la risa de Tonks, y los nervios se apoderaron de Remus.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros. Con una gentil inclinación de cabeza y un leve _'buenas noches'_, tomó asiento al lado de Dumbledore, que le dirigió una amable sonrisa. No pudo (o no quiso) evitar fijarse en ella. Estaba sentada justo en frente de él, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la cocina, el cabello sin brillo y de un castaño muerto. Una punzada de remordimiento atravesó a Remus, se sentía culpable. Culpable por verla así, y no atreverse a hacer nada. Culpable por quererla, y por lastimarla. Culpable de su lejos…

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, y pudo distinguir rencor en sus ojos grises. Esa no era Tonks, no al menos la que él conocía. La muchacha alegre, traviesa y despistada, que siempre tenía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con forma de corazón, y con el cabello brillando de un color rosa chicle. Ésa, definitivamente, era _su_ Tonks. Pero había quedado atrás, hacía tiempo, cuando él, por milésima vez, la había rechazado, con excusas vacías.

La voz de Dumbledore opacó el cuchicheo. Lugo de una infinita cantidad de agobiante información, y de acordar los planes de ataque, finalizó la reunión. Todos se marcharon, Remus se quedó, no obstante, sentado donde estaba mirando a la cocina con un aire ausente. El número doce de Grimmauld place no era lo mismo. Ya no era igual, desde la muerte de Sirius, era, si podía, más lúgubre y muerto.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuchó que le preguntaba Molly a Tonks, que se había quedado quieta, con la mirada acusadora fija en Remus.

.- ¡Oh! Sí, claro, sí… estoy bien, Molly – y tras la contestación nada convincente de Tonks, Molly dirigió la mirada a Remus, y comprendió algo, porque con una sonrisa y un gesto de disculpa, salió de la cocina del número doce.

Y estaban solos. Pero no se asombraban, ambos habían buscado esa soledad. Ambos querían hablar, tenían cosas que decir desde su último encuentro, cuando Tonks se había ido echa una furia, diciéndole que se olvidaría de él, si era lo que quería, pero sabiendo que sería imposible. Se miraron un momento, incapaces de hablar.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? – y tras decir aquello, Remus se reprendió mentalmente. Le parecía la pregunta más estúpida que podría haber formulado en ese momento. La mirada de Tonks, confirmó lo que pensaba.

.- ¡Genial! – dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz – Los mejores días de mi vida, de verdad… como ahora, nunca.

.- Nymphadora… - comenzó a decir Remus, con un tono que rayaba la súplica.

.- Tonks – lo cortó.

.- Yo… de verdad, lo siento. – y bajó su mirada, incapaz de mantenerla fija en esos ojos que lo miraban acusándolo – Es lo mejor…

.- ¡Oh! Claro… si, creo que ya me lo habías dicho Remus. Que es lo mejor para… ¿Para quién, Remus? ¿Para quién es lo mejor esto? ¿Para ti? Porque puedo asegurarte, que para mi no es lo mejor – dijo Tonks con una evidente molestia en su tono de voz. Estaba irritada, enfadada, dolida… y lo peor de todo, decepcionada del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

.- Ya hemos hablado de esto… y creo que habíamos tomado una decisión adulta, Tonks – Remus la miraba con mortificación. No quería hacerla sufrir. No quería pasar por lo mismo de la noche anterior, la misma discusión, las mismas palabras hirientes. No sabía si sería capaz de rechazarla nuevamente, no mientras miraba sus ojos tristes y su pelo descolorido.

.- ¿Qué habíamos tomado una decisión adulta? – estaba enfadada, y se notaba. Se paró enfurecida, derribando la silla y golpeó la mesa con indignación y varias tazas temblaron – Lamento recordarte, Lupin – pronunció el apellido con resentimiento, mientras las lágrimas empañaban su visión – que la decisión la tomaste tú solito, no me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo, y no me dejaste decidir. Y ¿adulta? ¡Oh, vamos, Remus! A mi no me parece que tu decisión haya sido adulta, lo hubiera sido si hubieras tomado riesgos, si hubieras enfrentado lo que sientes… pero ¿hiciste eso, Remus? ¡No! Te has comportado como un crío encaprichado – y ya era casi imposible contener las lágrimas – Si solo… si solo entendieras que no me importa nada… que te quiero…

El rostro de Remus estaba impasible. No, no tenía razón ella. Él había echo lo mejor para ambos, aunque ella no lo comprendiera, con el tiempo se daría cuenta del error que hubiera sido entablar una relación. Este dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, se iría con el paso del tiempo, ya no lo atormentaría… ya no. O de eso trataba de convencerse, cada vez, con menos convicción.

Tonks lo miró, esperaba una respuesta. Esperaba algo. Tal vez… una disculpa. Tal vez, que le dijera que sí, que quería estar con ella… que la quería, que había sido un crío caprichoso cuando le había dicho que no podían estar juntos y le había dado un montón de razones sin sentido, que ella desbarató al instante. Tal vez simplemente esperaba, que no la dejara ir así, sin más. Pero no. Remus no hizo nada de lo que ella esperaba. Se limitó a mirarla con tristeza, con resignación y no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Así que se dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ya se escapaban de sus ojos, y caminó hasta la puerta. No le importó llevarse dos sillas por el camino, ni que su hombro colisionara con el marco de la puerta, haciendo que rebote hacia atrás. No le importó que las lágrimas se fueran de sus ojos, ni le importó el débil _'Dora'_ que suspiró Remus cuando ella se iba.

No le importó, y quería que ya nada le importara. Ya en la calle, con el frío de una noche de noviembre envolviéndola, no le importó llorar y gritar de indignación. Esperaba, en el fondo, que Remus apareciera detrás de ella, pidiéndole que se quede y que la desarmara con un beso, que nunca le había dado. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Y odiaba que fuera tan cobarde. Y en ese momento, no le importó odiarle. Y odiaba amarlo.

Se apareció en la sala de su apartamento. Un ambiente acogedor, pequeño, pero vivo. Encendió la chimenea y se encaminó a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar un café. Trastabilló un par de veces antes de llegar al lugar, y soltó una cantidad de improperios, mientras se secaba las lágrimas escurridizas y rebeldes, que aún se escapaban, de a una. Preparó su café, sin mayores contratiempos y encendió su equipo de música muggle, puso un disco de Deep Purple a todo volumen. Una buena dosis Rock y se calmaría en un instante.

Pero luego de una hora de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y de unas veinte canciones de rock, Tonks seguía sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Remus. Y su mal humor aumentaba y sus ojeras también lo hacían. Era tan condenadamente terco. Ella sabía que la quería, lo notaba. Si al menos él no le diera tantas esperanzas, con su mirada. Porque esos ojos color miel, que se escondían detrás de un velo de vejez prematura y amargura, brillaban cuando la veían, y ella lo podía notar.

Sólo le quedaba esperar y confiar, en que algún día se daría cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, tanto como ella a él, y ese día… ella sería la reina, sería feliz, y sería nuevamente Tonks. Y así, se quedó dormida, entre un montón de esperanzas sin fundamento y la música rock sonando tenuemente en su inconsciente. Y soñó con su cuento de hadas.

Pero los sueños duran lo que un rayo, y a la mañana, cuando una lechuza golpeteando la ventana la despertó, la realidad cayó nuevamente sobre sus ojos. Y no estaba su príncipe, y la vida seguía igual. Lejos de él.

Se levantó con pereza. Sin querer se había quedado dormida en el sillón, la taza de café en el suelo derramada, y las contracturas en todo el cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como crujían los huesos de la columna. Despotricando a diestro y siniestro, con su mal humor matinal, fue hasta la ventana donde la lechuza golpeaba aún. Desató la nota que esta traía.

_Tonks:_

_Lo siento…_

_Espero no despertarte. Que tengas un buen día._

_ Remus J. Lupin._

Y con todo su mal humor a flor de piel, estrujó la nota en su mano, mientras espantaba a la pobre lechuza que salió volando a toda prisa de allí.

Y Tonks no tuvo un buen día. Todo lo contrario.

Pero esa no había sido la intención de Remus. La noche anterior, luego de haber echo lo que le pidió Dumbledore para la orden, y cuando estaba nuevamente en su vacío apartamento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reprenderse por como la había tratado. Había visto las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero prefirió no tomar cargo. Como siempre, viviendo a medias, ni si, ni no. Ni bien, ni mal. Simplemente a medias. Sin tomar responsabilidades en cuanto a las cosas importantes realmente. Y Tonks le importaba, y la había dejado ir, y ese pensamiento lo atormentó durante toda la noche, impidiéndole pegar un ojo.

Y esta mañana, cuando las ojeras estaban por el piso, había tomado una decisión, a medias. Iba a disculparse. Un 'lo siento' que abarcaba más de lo que Tonks imaginaría. Lo siento, por todo, por lastimarte, por lastimarme, por dejarte ir, por retenerte y por no tenerte.

Así que ató la nota a la lechuza, y comprendió que no quería una vida con ella… ni una sin ella.

* * *

_Bueno… wow, que locura. Este será ( o eso espero) mi primer fict largo, jejeje… o sea mi primer no-oneshot. Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco a modo de prueba, a ver si gusta o no. Solo lo voy a seguir si es bien recibido, jejeje… y no es extorsión, es que los rr hacen feliz!! Y yo quiero un fict con rr!! Asi que ya saben, me hacen saber que tal, que este es mi primer Remus-Tonks y que me hace mucha ilusión!! La idea ya está, al igual que el segundo cap, así que depende de ustedes y sus lindos rr!!_

_Jajajaja… bueno, espero sus comentarios. Muchos besos desde Uruguay._

_Besos, besos, abrazos… y **me dejan un rr**!! Jajajaja (tampoco se sientan amenazadas…)_

_Lucy Diamonds._


	2. Contigo

Capítulo II

**Contigo**

Noviembre se fue, y diciembre llegó blanqueando la ciudad. Los días comenzaban a ser cortos y fríos. La nieve ya tapaba las calles y la ciudad se decoraba de verde y rojo, con luces y villancicos.

Tonks amaba la navidad. Parecía que el mundo se detenía, hacía un paréntesis donde todo eran sonrisas, y luego continuaba con su marcha. Pero esa navidad, la odió. No hubo paréntesis ni sonrisas. Caminaba entre las atestadas calles, ajustándose su abrigo para que no se colase el gélido aire invernal. Caminaba decidida, trastabillando de vez en vez con el seño fruncido y un paso ajustado.

Acababa de dejar su guardia en Hogsmade, era su tarde libre, y el único plan que tenía era pasar una tarde sentada en algún bar muggle, resguardándose del frío, y tomando algunas cervezas de mantequilla y con suerte, escuchar algo de buena música en vivo.

Entró en una puerta un tanto desgastada. Era un lugar pequeño, un poco viejo y sucio. Las paredes con cuadros de bandas, algunos discos colgados y algún que otro póster firmado por su ocupante. Las mesas desvencijadas y con una capa de polvo, se amontonaban de frente a una pequeña tarima, donde un solitario y desgarbado músico rascaba su guitarra. Había poca gente.

Tonks caminó decidida hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete mientras dejaba su capa de viaje a un lado. Un muchacho joven se acercó por detrás de la barra con una sonrisa enorme.

.- ¡Hola, Tonks! Pensaba que me habías abandonado… hace mucho que no venías – dijo el muchacho mientras le acercaba una jarra con cerveza - ¿Lo de siempre?

.- Hola, John – contesto Tonks mientras tomaba el vaso que John había servido sin esperar una afirmativa – Ya sabes… mucho trabajo. Nunca te abandonaría, lo sabes – terminó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

.- Mmm… a veces no estoy muy seguro. ¡Pasas semanas sin pisar el bar! Me haces dudar – dijo. Luego se alejó a atender a los demás clientes.

Tonks quedó con la vista fija. Perdida en sus pensamientos. Era verdad, agobiada como estaba de trabajo, entre la orden y el ministerio, a penas si tenía tiempo para ella. Con suerte conseguía una tarde libre a la semana. Casi no había hablado con su madre, en este tiempo, tampoco con Molly, que se había transformado en una gran confidente. Y mucho menos lo había visto a él. Su último encuentro había sido en la reunión de la orden. Y ella aún guardaba las inútiles esperanzas, de que él buscaría hablar nuevamente, de que vendría, y simplemente diría '_Te quiero'_, y todo estaría bien, porque ella no necesitaba más que eso para perdonarlo. Pero en esas cuatro semanas, ni una sola señal de él, luego de su escueta nota, a la mañana siguiente.

Tomó otro largo sorbo de su cerveza. John estaba hablando – o tal vez flirteando – con una muchacha rubia, joven. En otra mesa, una pareja estaba hablando animadamente, mientras se tomaban de las manos y se miraban a los ojos. Se obligó a quitar la vista de allí. Eso solo le hacía mal, seguir mortificándose por él, ¡hasta su magia estaba menguando! Ya no era capas de cambiar su aspecto… y su Patronus había cambiado… había cambiado por él, solo por eso.

.- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos? – la voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho estaba otra vez detrás de la barra.

.- ¡Oh! Casi temía que no regresaras – contestó con humor en su voz. Ambos rieron.

.- Sabes que soy incapaz… - se miraron con las sonrisas aún bailando en sus rostros. Luego de un momento, Tonks apartó la mirada, y su sonrisa ya no estaba – Tonks… dime que no es por él otra vez… - dijo John con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

Tonks levantó la mirada, y se cruzó con los ojos de su amigo. Entre muchas cervezas de mantequilla, y largas horas de madrugada, Tonks había confesado muchas cosas a su joven amigo.

.- Tres semanas y dos días… - contestó Tonks, y eso pareció ser suficiente para John, que cambió su mirada a una más dura y soltó un bufido exasperado.

.- ¡Olvídalo! Ya basta ¡Échalo a freír patatas! – Exclamó mientras servía más cerveza en el vaso de Tonks, y agarraba un vaso para él – ¡Mándalo a la mierda!

.- Tres semanas y dos días, desde su última nota. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – Preguntó mientras John negaba - ¡Que estoy como una imbécil contando el tiempo! ¿Te parece eso normal? – exclamó mientras sonreía.

.- Al menos, sigues siendo Tonks. No pierdes el humor… es un paso importante – dijo John con tono divertido.

.- Si. Es simplemente que… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿sabes? Como si en cada pequeño resquicio de mi mente, el estuviera. En todo… todo lo que pienso, de alguna forma, me lleva hasta ese imbécil de Remus – terminó con una nota de enfado en la voz. Enfado consigo misma, por no ser capaz de apartarlo de su mente. Apuró lo que le quedaba a su vaso y sirvió otro.

.- Deberías parar ya, Tonks – dijo John señalando la tercera copa de cerveza en las manos de Tonks.

.- ¡Oh! No seas aguafiestas, Johnny. Sabes que no pasa nada.

Pero a pesar de lo que decía, cuando se terminó su tercera copa y comenzó la cuarta, ya no estaba tan segura de que todo estuviera bien. Y ver la nieve al otro lado de la ya oscurecida calle, y las parejas felices paseando cogidas de la mano bajo las luces navideñas, no hacía precisamente que se sintiera mejor. Así que terminó su cerveza… y ya con síntomas extremos, se levanto tambaleante. John la miró de reojo cuando pasó a su lado en una de las mesas que atendía. El bar estaba, ahora, atestado de muggles que habían buscado resguardo del frío. Caminó hasta el baño, sin ser conciente de lo que estaba por hacer.

Y allí encerrada en un cubículo de dos por dos, y bastante sucio, sacó su varita y conjuró su Patronus.

El lobo brillante salió de la punta de su varita. Lo miró confundida, durante un minuto, como pensando en la razón que la había llevado a hacer eso. El alcohol le había echo una fea treta, y ahora debía jugarla. Así que acercó su varita al Patronus, y sin saber bien que decir, ni porqué, mandó un mensaje a Remus Lupin.

.- Te amo… Y no me importan tus canas, Remus, es más… Me gustas así – murmuró a la varita que apuntaba a su Patronus y luego dijo – Llévaselo a Remus.

Así salió el Patronus, y una confundida, alcoholizada y divertida Tonks quedó sentada en el retrete del baño, sin saber porque demonios había echo esa estupidez.

Remus estaba sentado en su escritorio, con las gafas a media nariz y una inocua lámpara alumbraba lo que estaba leyendo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba repasando una de las contestaciones a sus peticiones de empleo. Necesitaba el dinero, debía mantener su pequeño piso. Pero las respuestas no eran satisfactorias, aunque algunas más amables que otras, todas lo rechazaban por la misma razón: su licantropía. Y se sentía diferente, sin importancia.

Se quitó los lentes, mientras masajeaba su nariz y ojos, cerrados fuertemente, cuando un destello plateado se apareció en su sala.

.- _Te amo… Y no me importan tus canas, Remus, es más… Me gustas así_ – era la voz de Tonks la que salía del Patronus. Su voz…

Lo miró confundido durante unos minutos. Era un lobo plateado. Su Patronus era un _lobo_, y sabía que no siempre lo había sido. Había cambiado, por él. El lobo se disolvió, dejando el reflejo en la retina de Remus.

Aún atontado por lo que acababa de ver, se quedó sentado, mirando fijamente el lugar ocupado anteriormente por el Patronus. '_Te amo_', las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y sonrió al recordar el resto del mensaje, Tonks nunca perdería su inocencia, su humor: _'no me importan tus canas, Remus, es más… Me gustas así'_ había dicho. Sus canas, eso que los separaba tanto. Ella era demasiado joven, apenas veintidós años, no eran suficientes para saber lo que haría a su vida si cedían. Pero Remus si sabía, no quería arruinarla, como se lo había dicho, y las cartas de rechazo en los empleos, de su escritorio, confirmaban lo que él decía. no tenía nada para ofrecerle… nada.

Estaba confundido, asustado. Su mente lo estaba traicionando. No tenía nada… más que _amor_, pero eso no sería suficiente, trataba de convencerse. La quería, claro que la quería, y ese Patronus, con su voz, había despertado algo en él, no sabía que… no sabía porque.

Apagó la luz en su escritorio y tomó la raída capa de viajes. Y así, sin más, llevado por un impulso de locura, se desapareció, para aparecer en el umbral de la casa de Tonks.

Levantó una temblorosa mano y llamó a la puerta tres veces. Nada ocurrió. Luego de un rato, llamó otra vez. La habitación al otro lado de la puerta estaba vacía, en silencio. Esperó y se sentó con la espalada apoyada en la pared, un poco decepcionado. Seguro que estaba en Hogsmade, donde estaba haciendo sus guardias para el ministerio. Sin embargo, esperó unos minutos más.

Decidido a irse, pensando que eso había sido una idea horrible y desequilibrada, se levantó. Entonces escuchó los ruidos provenientes de la casa de Tonks, como una débil explosión y el ruido de cristales rompiéndose.

.- ¡Tonks! – dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. Los ruidos lo habían preocupado. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo? - ¡Dora! Abre la puerta, por favor… - insistió mientras golpeaba más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció la cara de Tonks, con las mejillas sonrosadas y pequeños copos de nieve enredados en su pelo. Al ver de quién se trataba, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

.- ¿Remus? – preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasaba. Estaba confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Yo… recibí tu mensaje y… simplemente vine – dijo nervioso mientras pasaba a la pequeña sala de Tonks y esquivaba las patas de una mesa derribada.

.- ¡Oh! Era eso… - dijo Tonks mientras se quitaba del camino y tropezaba con la mesa mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo más intenso.

.- ¿Esto lo has hecho tú? – preguntó Remus señalando la mesa y las copas rotas. Dora asintió débilmente, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Remus sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban – Deberías probar con usar la puerta, en vez de aparecerte dentro – dijo divertido.

Ella no contestó. Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café, sin mirarlo. Remus ya había llegado al lugar y estaba observándola preocupado.

.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A que viniste? – Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia él con los brazos en jarra y una actitud desafiante en el rostro – Espero que no sea a repetir la estupideces del otro día… porque hoy no estoy de humor…

.- No. No he venido a eso… - dijo Remus mientras bajaba la vista al piso. Estaba claro que ella seguía enojada. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado?

.- Entonces… ¿a qué? – preguntó bruscamente mientras ponía una taza delante de él, y ella se sentaba con otra entre las manos.

.- Yo… - ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era algo que ni él podía contestar - … no lo sé – terminó en un susurro y llevó la taza a sus labios, para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de metal contra la porcelana en sus tazas. Ya era de noche, se veía a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina de Tonks. La nieve caía arremolinándose, y había formado un montoncito en el alfeizar.

Tonks podía sentir la mirada de Remus fija en ella, esperando que diga algo. Pero no podía. No quería decir nada que provocara que se marchara, aunque no quería ilusionarse, quería saber por que estaba allí, sentado frente a ella. los últimos retazos de alcohol la abandonaron.

Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con esos ojos miel que la observaban. Había algo parecido a la ternura en ellos. Bajó la mirada nuevamente a su taza de café.

.- Mírame… - era la voz de Remus, casi un susurro. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos, obligándola a levantar la vista, y el contacto hizo que Tonks cerrara los ojos involuntariamente – Dora… lo siento mucho – su voz era casi un susurro, y sus ojos miel la estaban derritiendo. Sus manos acariciando su mejilla – Yo, lo siento por todo. Por lastimarte tanto, Dora… no quería… - y con esta súplica cerró los ojos y retiró la mano de su cara.

Tonks no podía hablar. Todavía sentía la mejilla ardiendo donde él la había tocado. '_Dora_' la había llamado… y la derretía, que lo dijera él, así… casi en un susurro. Y claro que lo sentía, sabía que era verdad, en sus ojos lo había leído. Y ella lo perdonaba, porque le creía. Pero era incapaz de hablar.

.- ¿Me perdonas? – suplicó Remus mientras la miraba nuevamente.

.- Remus… - y lo que salió de sus labios fue casi un suspiro. No lo creía… no lo podía creer. Ahí, sentada frente al hombre que amaba, el que la había hecho derramar tantas lágrimas, escuchando una súplica de sus labios, pidiéndole perdón. – Claro… claro que te perdono Remus. – terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Remus sonrió, confundido. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo quería hacer. Estaba feliz. Se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló al lado de Tonks, mirándola con ternura.

.- Yo también te quiero, Dora – le dijo mientras agarraba sus manos.

.- Remus… vas a hacer que me sonroje aún más. ¡Bésame de una vez, tonto! – le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Y ambos se rieron de la desfachatez de Tonks. Pero no le importó. Remus tomó su cara entre sus manos, y sin saber muy bien que hacía, unió sus labios.

Y se desvaneció el mundo para ambos. Ojos cerrados, brazos entrelazados, y suspiros de alivio que se escapaban.

Tonks no lo creía. Meses esperando ese beso, meses amándolo y sufriendo. Y el momento estaba ahí, palpable entre su cuerpo y el de Remus. Olvidó todo lo que había sufrido por él, olvidó lo enojada que estaba con ese hombre, y se entregó a las sensaciones de ese beso. La besaba como si fuera de cristal, demasiado suave, delicado. Una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla, mientras la otra se aventuraba en su cintura. Y ella tenía los brazos en su pecho, sintiendo el corazón de Remus acelerado.

Se separaron un minuto, para mirarse a los ojos. Aún abrazados. Y Remus no comprendía. No entendía como había sido tan necio antes, negándose a si mismo cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba. Porque allí, en sus bazos, mirando su cabello que había cambiado a un vivo color rosa, se sentía en paz, feliz, por primera vez en años. Y olvidó, por un momento, todas las trancas que existían, que le impedían estar con ella. Muros que él había construido. Olvidó que estaba mal… y decidió no pensar, por esa noche. Regalársela a ella…

Y volvió a besarla, como si la vida dependiese de la intensidad de su beso. Y sus manos, que habían olvidado lo que se sentía, tocaron su cuerpo, desgarrando las cuerdas invisibles que la ataban, separándola de él y de su cordura. La besó. Y ella correspondía, casi con desesperación. Y entendió cuánto se necesitaban. Y en este momento comprendió que un _contigo_ era mejor que miles de _sin ti._

Labios unidos, nuevamente, manos recorriendo lo desconocido, aventurándose debajo de la ropa. Caminaron hasta la pequeña y desordenada habitación. Ambos torpes, con los sentidos tomados por el deseo, chocaron con un montón de trastos, y la ropa iba quedando desperdigada en el camino de la cocina a la cama. Pero no importaba cuando trastabillaban y se separaban, porque el deseo y las sonrisas se reflejaban en sus rostros. No importaba cuando las remeras costaban en salir y los botones se negaban a abrir el paso.

Así, entre besos, caricias y tropiezos, se encontraron tendidos en la cama, desnudos, unidos en un indestructible abrazo. Y mientras se miraban a los ojos, Remus pidiéndole permiso para seguir, Tonks respondió con un suspiro y un beso. Hicieron el amor, una, dos, tres veces, hasta el amanecer. Y el cabello de Tonks cambiaba incontrolablemente de color, y las caricias de Remus, aumentaban con cada gemido. Llegando al orgasmo, se elevaron unos centímetros de la cama, sin separarse, y estaban flotando, tanta magia a flor de piel, tanto amor. Y fue como si se conocieran de toda una vida, como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, conociéndose. Sabían lo que el otro necesitaba.

.- Te amo, Remus – dijo Tonks cuando ya se encontraba tendida sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Lo miró y vio una sonrisa en su cansado rostro, una como nunca había visto. Radiante – _Te amo…_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de retener su aroma, el recuerdo de su piel. Él le acarició el pelo, con dulzura, que ahora estaba largo hasta la cintura y de un color castaño claro, igual al de él. Pero no contestó, no le dijo nada. Y Tonks no quería desilusionarse, así que dejó pasar su silencio.

.- Me quedaría aquí, _contigo_, en tu pecho por toda la vida – dijo Dora con la voz somnolienta – Eres mi lobito salvaje… toda una fierecilla – susurró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pecho.

.- ¡Eh! – protestó Remus, divertido mientras le hacía suaves cosquillas, que no pretendían ser más que caricias – Lo de salvaje… - comenzó a protestar, pero Tonks lo cortó.

.- ¡Pero si me encanta! – dijo riendo, mientras se acomodaba más cerca de él

.- Y a mi me encanta que me hagas _volar_ – susurró en su oído. Tonks enrojeció violentamente.

.- ¿Lo hice? – Preguntó mirándolo con una mirada culpable – Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo. No me pasa siempre, solo algunas veces… cuando…

.- Shhh… ya te lo dije, me encanta. No dejes de hacerlo, Dora… - dijo travieso mientras la besaba.

El sol entraba fugitivo por la ventana. Tonks estaba dormida, tendida a lo largo de la cama, abrazada a Remus. Él, estaba despierto, pensando. Observándola, allí, tan indefensa, tan inocente. Desnuda a su lado. Su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, pero podía ver los ojos cerrados tan delicadamente. Su espalda, perfecta. Su cintura, sus piernas… sus pequeños pechos… la observó, se deleitó con cada parte de su cuerpo. Y la culpa lo invadió como un veneno, llenándolo por todas partes. Ella era tan delicada, tan joven, tan perfecta… y él, él un viejo licántropo. No tenía nada, nada para ella. Ni siquiera era valiente para darle el amor.

.- Te amo… lo siento. Perdóname, una vez más… - susurró en su oído mientras ella dormía.

Y se levantó, con paso sigiloso, buscó su ropa, y sin siquiera dejar una nota, se fue. Dejándola nuevamente, como un cobarde. Sin haberle dicho que la amaba cuando ella pueda escucharlo. Era un cobarde… y se fue, con una lágrima rodando en su mejilla y oliendo a _ella_.

_Bueno... aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo. A mi este me encanta, en particular. Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me dejó un rr en el cap anterior. A Lu, por animanrse a leer fanficts, a remusxtonks, .Infinitum.Nara., y la Lunis Looney. Muchas gracias a las cuatro!! Bueno. Y espero que les haya gustado en segundo cap., y me dejen un lindo rr!! Muchos besos._

_Ana._

_Lucy Diamonds._


	3. El brillo de tu ausencia

Capítulo III

**El brillo de tu ausencia**

Los rayos de sol ya entraban libremente por la ventana. El cuarto estaba iluminado, y la luz le molestaba, le dolían los ojos aún cerrados. Tonks despertó, no queriendo abrir los ojos, y con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Entre el limbo de los sueños y la realidad, revivió los hechos de la noche anterior. _Remus…_ fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la maldita luz del día, y trató de enfocar un lado de la cama, esperando ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, esperando ver a ese hombre, queriendo besarlo, abrazarlo y desengañarse de que no había sido un sueño.

Pero el desengaño de un sueño no llegó, la cama estaba vacía en el lugar de Remus. Las sábanas estaban frías, y la almohada aún guardaba su aroma, y era demasiado real.

Tonks se sentó en la cama, confundida, y con un nudo enorme que crecía en su garganta.

.- ¿Remus? – llamó en voz alta, esperando, quizá, que le respondiera desde el baño, la cocina, el pasillo…cualquier lugar, cualquiera, pero que le respondiera.

Silencio. La casa estaba en silencio. Se levantó, colocándose una bata y fue hasta el baño. Nada. La cocina, la sala…y Remus no estaba. El nudo en su garganta se hacía insoportable, y se le nubló la vista, empañada en un millón de lágrimas. No estaba, se había ido.

Las lágrimas de la desilusión corrían libremente por sus mejillas pálidas. Se había ido, sin decirle una palabra, había escapado de su vida… se sentía abandonada, y quizá era una tonta por sentir eso, pero no podía apartar esa sensación.

Buscó una nota por toda la casa, esperando una justificación que aliviara su dolor. Una simple nota que explicara su ausencia y que hiciera que las lágrimas cesaran. Cualquier excusa, cualquiera servía en este momento. Pero luego de recorrer casi desesperadamente cada uno de los rincones de la casa, y tropezar con cada objeto que había, la nota no aparecía. Y el brillo de su ausencia aumentaba.

Era una imbécil. Se odiaba a si misma por ceder, por creerle. Había generado un montón de ilusiones, con él a su lado. Había esperado despertar y encontrarlo en su cama, sonriendo, hoy y cada uno de los días de su vida. Había pensado que ya nada podía ir mal, que nunca más serían sombras las que acecharan en cada rincón de la casa, esperaba que él llenara esos vacíos. Pero era hoy, y no ayer. Y la maldita luz del día había quemado hasta la última ilusión que tenía. La noche la protegía, el día la destruía.

Lloró, hasta que las lágrimas eran solo una sensación caliente en sus ojos. Sentada en un sillón, aún en bata, protegiéndose a si misma de la agobiante soledad de su casa, sin él. Olvidó ir a trabajar, se tenía que presentar en Hogsmade a la mañana. Pero no podía moverse, esperaba, casi inconsciente, que apareciera en su casa, con una explicación o que simplemente llegara una lechuza con noticias suyas. Pero llegó la tarde, y no sabía nada de Remus.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, le parecían lejanos, los veía a través de un velo de dolor, ya no estaba segura de si eran reales. Las palabras que se habían dicho en la cocina, eran solo un eco en su confundida mente.

.- ¡Nymphadora! – ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las llamas verdes que chisporroteaban en su chimenea. La cabeza de Alastor estaba ahí - ¿Qué haces, niña tonta? ¡Deberías haberte presentado esta mañana en Hogsmade!

.- Hola, Ojo loco… Yo, lo siento – contestó avergonzada, y se acurrucó más en el sofá.

.- Si, lo sientes… ¡Pero deberías estar trabajando! – la reprendió nuevamente. Luego la miró un momento. Estaba pálida y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, su cabello estaba más apagado de lo que nunca lo había visto, de un color gris opaco - ¿Qué sucedió, niña? – dijo un tanto preocupado.

.- Nada… de verdad. Solo… diles que no voy a ir hoy, ¿si? Quizá Dawlish podría cubrirme.

.- Jóvenes… -murmuró Moody antes de asentir y desaparecer de la chimenea.

Y ella estaba ahí, sentada, atormentada por los silencios y la espera. Acabando con su vida por algo que quizá no significó nada para Remus, aunque para ella lo hubiera sido todo. Quizá a él no le importó…

Debía ser fuerte, como siempre lo había sido, desafiando al mundo. Esa era ella, una muchacha fuerte y decidida, aunque no quedaba ni una sombra de ello.

Se levantó, un poco más animada, y se encaminó al baño. Una tentadora ducha la estaba esperando. Luego, quizá podría visitar a su madre.

Diciembre pasó a la velocidad de un rayo, y casi sin querer, la Navidad sorprendió a Remus Lupin. Había recibido una lechuza de Molly, invitándolo a pasar la fiesta con ellos. No tenía una mejor opción, su apartamento oscuro y solitario, no era muy tentador para una Navidad, por eso aceptó a la invitación de los Weasley.

Estaba abatido. Se sentía cobarde, culpable… se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y una misteriosa voz en su cabeza, lo confirmaba cada vez que él lo pensaba.

No había tenido noticias de Tonks desde aquella noche, la fatídica noche en que había derrumbado sus muros y había cedido. Tampoco es que hubiera buscado las noticias, simplemente, prefería mantenerse al margen, no lastimarla más. Era lo mejor para ambos, él lo sabía, y algún día, Tonks lo entendería.

Ella no había acudido a ninguna de las posteriores reuniones de la orden. Remus suponía que estaba evitándolo, y no la culpaba. Era lo que él esperaba, que lo olvidara… y no entendía porque le dolía tanto esa ausencia de Tonks.

Esperaba que ella estuviera bien, rehaciendo su vida, olvidando las esperanzas que él mismo le había regalado la noche que hicieron el amor. Y a Remus, eso, lo atormentaba a cada momento. Las sensaciones se habían adherido a su piel. Recordaba cada beso que le había dado, cada mirada que ella le había devuelto, y su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ello. Sabía que había sido un cobarde al hacer eso, una persona despreciable. Había aparecido en su casa, le había pedido perón, diciéndole que la quería y habían hecho el amor… ¿De verdad esperaba que Tonks no se ilusionara con eso? Y luego se había marchado, como un ladrón de corazones. Sabía que ella lo quería, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, y esa noche en especial. Y sabía que eso habría significado para ella, tanto o más de lo que para él. Pero debía terminar así. Le había robado una hermosa noche a su realidad, pero las cosas debían seguir igual.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía dejar de mirar a todos lo rincones, cada vez que iba a una reunión, esperando encontrarla, sentada riendo, con su pelo rosa y feliz. No podía evitar esperar que llegara una lechuza, un Patronus o lo que sea, con su letra, o su voz. No podía evitar sentir su ausencia, a cada momento, como si lo acechara desde los rincones oscuros. La ausencia de Dora brillaba en la oscuridad.

El 24 a la noche, fue a la casa de los Weasley, guardando en su corazón, una débil esperanza de que Tonks estuviera allí también. Pero cuando llegó, no se sorprendió de su ausencia. Lo estaba evitando.

La cena fue amena, pero el humor de Remus no era para festejos. Y sentado en un sofá cerca del fuego, escuchando un feo disco de jazz de Celestina Warbeck, que ni a Remus un amante del jazz le gustaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Tonks. Se sentía demasiado enfadado consigo mismo, imaginándosela sola en su apartamento. La voz de Celestina se escuchaba más fuerte cada vez que Molly apuntaba con la varita a la vieja radio. A ella no le gustaba el jazz, recordó. Y se imaginó a Tonks quejándose y tratando de convencer a Molly para poner un disco de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Sonrió. Tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos se unió a la conversación que mantenían el señor Arthur y Harry.

El día de Navidad Remus despertó en la Madriguera, con un ánimo igual de bajo que el día anterior. Estaban todos en la cocina desayunando, cuando escuchó el nombre de Tonks.

.- Invité a la querida Tonks a venir hoy - decía Molly - Pero ella no vendrá. ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente, Remus? – le preguntó

.- No, no he estado muy en contacto con nadie – dijo tratando de justificase. Esto no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo - Pero Tonks tiene su propia familia para ir, ¿verdad? – dijo más para si mismo que para los demás. Tratando de convencerse de que no era su culpa, y de que ella estaría bien, de todas formas. Pero la mirada de Molly era acusadora, como si ella supiera lo que sucedía y lo culpara. Se hundió en su asiento.

.- Mmm - dijo la Sra. Weasley. - Tal vez. En realidad tengo la impresión de que estaba planeando pasar sola la Navidad.

Y a Remus estas palabras le cayeron como agua fría. Tonks estaba sola en Navidad. Y era su culpa. Se sentía miserable.

.- El Patronus de Tonks ha cambiado su forma – dijo Harry a su lado, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Sin embargo Snape dijo que no sabía que eso pudiera pasar. ¿Por qué cambiaría su Patronus?

Remus tomó aire. Era complicado contestar eso. Él sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese cambio. Ella estaba sufriendo por él. Y eso lo único que hacía, era hundirlo más y mas en su propia miseria. Tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

.- A veces un gran shock. Un trastorno emocional – dijo la verdad a medias, como solía hacerlo siempre. Él había generado ese trastorno emocional.

.- Parecía grande, y tenía cuatro patas - dijo Harry. Y Remus ya no escuchó lo que decía.

El resto del día fue nefasto para Remus, atormentándose con sus pensamientos. Cuando salió de la Madriguera, estaba decidido a remendar algo del daño causado, quería asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

Ya no le gustaba la Navidad. Antes había esperado esas fechas con gran entusiasmo. Pero ya no le gustaba la Navidad. Al menos, no le gustaba estar _sola_ en Navidad.

Era su elección, aunque no fuera su deseo, necesitaba alejarse de todo lo relacionado a él. Había recibido una invitación de sus padres, que la esperaban para festejar con ella, a la que había contestado que estaba invitada a pasar en la Madriguera.

.- Dora… deberías pasar con tu familia – había dicho Andrómeda - ¿Estás bien, mi niña? Te ves delgada… como enferma – Y ella había contestado que estaba bien, que no se preocupara – Cuídate mucho, ya sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos siempre en todo lo que decidas, ¿verdad? – y ella había asentido, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

Y era verdad lo de la invitación de Molly que había aparecido hace unos días en su chimenea.

.- ¡Tonks! Te echaba de menos, ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti – dijo Molly apenas apareció su cabeza - ¿Vendrás a la Madriguera en Navidad? Te esperaremos allí. Estarán todos, vendrá Remus, Charlie y Bill también estarán, se que te llevas muy bien con ellos – y ella había contestado que pasaría con su familia - ¡Oh! Es una lástima… Bueno, que tengas una feliz Navidad, de todas formas. Ya hablaremos más tranquilas – y había desaparecido.

No le estaba gustando esa Navidad. Su apartamento estaba casi oscuro. No había colocado el árbol ni ningún adorno. Se había limitado a pedir una pizza, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y estaba tirada en bata, en el sillón de la sala escuchando un disco de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Y la cerveza no le estaba cayendo demasiado bien, porque podía notar como se movía el sillón y las luces titilaban. Y odió esa navidad. Y cuando tocaron las doce campanadas, se quedó dormida, abrazada a una botella vacía, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- ¡Tonks! Abre.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta, y unos gritos la despertaron. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente debido a una puntada de dolor en su cabeza. Se sentía fatal, parecía que su cerebro golpeara en las paredes de su cráneo queriendo salir, y su estómago estaba contraído. Se levantó, sintiendo que el mundo se caía a sus pies, le dolía todo el cuerpo, definitivamente el sillón no era demasiado cómodo para dormir más de doce horas. Caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta, pensando que la persona que estaba del otro lado, la echaría abajo de tantos golpes. La abrió de un tirón, dispuesta a insultar al que osó molestarla.

Al otro lado, estaba Remus. Parado con una mano aún levantada para golpear nuevamente y con un aspecto enfermizo y pálido.

.- Hola… - susurró él.

En ese momento, las náuseas se apoderaron de Tonks, y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, dispuesta a vomitar todo. Estaba demasiado mareada, seguro que estaba alucinando. ¿_Remus_ en su puerta? No, definitivamente estaba de atar…

.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pero esas manos que la sostenían para que no se caiga, y ese susurro preocupado en su oído, no podían ser pura imaginación, y si lo eran… necesitaría ayuda profesional de urgencia - ¿Tonks? – la llamó Remus mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, donde estaba abrazada al váter.

.- Definitivamente… no me encuentro bien – contestó tratando de enfocar bien. Sumar al mareo, las manos de Remus en su cintura, no eran una buena idea.

.- Ven, te prepararé algo de café – le dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta la cocina y la ayudó a sentarse.

No era un sueño, o al menos no podía serlo. Ahí, en su cocina, estaba Remus Lupin preparando café, o ella estaba rematadamente como una cabra. Y esto último, estaba segura que no era. Conclusión: Remus estaba en su casa. Y algo ni iba bien.

.- ¿¡Qué diablos te crees que haces, Remus Lupin!? – eso era lo que no estaba bien. Remus ahí, no estaba bien.

.- Toma… te hará bien – contesto él ignorando su arranque de furia y dejando una taza humeante entre sus manos.

.- ¿Qué? – estaba indignada. Que se creía, aparecía en su casa y encima le decía lo que tenía que hacer. - ¿Tú que sabes lo que me hará bien? ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?

.- Tonks… por favor, cálmate…

.- ¿Que me calme? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme, o escuché mal? – estaba perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba. Definitivamente, no podía calmarse.

.- Si, eso… - comenzó despacio Remus.

.- ¡Ah, no! Sin duda… _tú_ estás loco, Remus. ¿Me pides que me calme? Que-que ¡QUE ME CALME! ¡NO! No me calmo.

.- Dora, escucha, por favor… - eso no era lo que Remus esperaba. Estaba seguro que Tonks estaría enfadada, pero necesitaba hablar, y ella le estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado difíciles – Yo…

.- Remus – lo cortó Tonks, hablando demasiado suave, con un tono que anunciaba peligro – Solo te voy a pedir una cosa: vete de mi casa. No hables, no preguntes… y no me pidas que escuche y que me calme – terminó despacio, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo no gritar.

.- Tonks…

.- Vete – repitió sin mirarlo mientras se paró de su asiento, se derramó el café, y señalaba la salida.

.- Escucha, es solo un min…

.- ¡VETE! – gritó, perdiendo la poca paciencia y autocontrol que le quedaba. Pero eso no fue una buena idea en su estado de mareo y resaca, porque al gritar, la cabeza comenzó a girar demasiado rápido, y tuvo que sostenerse a una silla para no caer al suelo.

.- ¡Tonks! – Remus se paró y la sostuvo justo antes de que la silla cayera con ella – Dora, necesitas descansar, has bebido demasiado, niña – dijo con un tono que le dolió a Tonks, le habló como si fuera su padre. Y no lo era, y eso le molestaba.

Pero no tenía fuerza para protestar. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, y allí, en los brazos de Remus, estaba segura nuevamente. Pero eso no estaba bien. Él se había ido aquella noche, y no había dado señales desde ese momento. Y eso no estaba bien. Y no estaba bien que él viniera, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no hubiera sufrido por él. Como si cada lágrima y cada noche de desvelo causadas por su ausencia no importaran lo más mínimo. Y eso no era así, y no estaba bien.

.- Vine a ver como estabas… estaba un poco preocupado, Molly me dijo que no quisiste pasar navidad con ellos, y que posiblemente estarías sola… _Dora_ – Remus aún la abrazaba, y mientras le hablaba y le acariciaba el opaco cabello, no notó las lágrimas que mojaban su túnica.

.- Vete, por favor Remus… vete… - dijo Tonks, tratando de soltarlo. Lágrimas rebeldes, que ella trató de ocultar, salían de sus ojos. Y no fue una orden, fue un ruego. Se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba muy mareada.

.- No. No me voy. No voy a dejarte así – contestó, y se sentó en una silla frente a Tonks.

.- ¿Qué no vas a dejarme así, Remus? ¿Eso acabas de decir? – Preguntó mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba a los ojos - ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Remus! – exclamó, las lágrimas ya llenaban sus ojos. Remus se quedó callado y bajó la vista. - ¡Te atreves a venir a mi casa luego de semanas de evitarme! ¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida, Remus?

.- No quería…

.- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte más. ¿No querías que? ¿Lastimarme? ¿Irte? ¿Esquivarme? ¿Hacerme el amor? ¡¿Qué es lo que no querías, Remus?! Porque has hecho todo eso, ¿sabes? Yo… yo… te _odio_… - dijo entre llantos

.- Lo sé…

Y eso fue demasiado para Tonks. Con la furia agitándose en sus venas, estampó un puñetazo en la cara de Remus, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Realmente, era un maldito imbécil. Debería odiarlo, solo por pensar que ella en verdad lo odiaba.

Remus no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Como siempre, simplemente se quedó callado, con los ojos cerrados, con la mejilla roja y la cara de lado, como ella lo había dejado.

.- ¡TU NO SABES NADA! No sabes cuánto lloré… no sabes lo mal que pasé desde entonces… y lo peor, es que no sabes, o no entiendes, que te amo… y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, Remus. ¡Ojalá te odiara! – estaba llorando, de furia, de tristeza… de decepción. Todo volvía a cero, a las peleas, a las dudas - ¿Sabes? Esta vez, me vas a escuchar, voy a hablar yo, porque estoy cansada de tus caprichos, de tus excusas, tus dudas… cansada de tu _'hoy sí, mañana no'_, cansada de tu ausencia, Remus…

.- Dora, es lo mejor…

.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es lo mejor?! ¡Te dije que me escucharas, hoy hablo yo, Remus! Porque no soy la niña que crees. No soy una niña y puedo decidir. Y ya conozco tus excusas, y sabes que no me importa un pepino nada de lo que me dices. ¡No me importa si eres un licántropo, si eres más grande, si no tienes empleo ni dinero! ¡No me importa! Solo… solo me importa estar contigo. No tener que despertar sola cada mañana… esconderme del mundo… - terminó en un susurro. Ya no lloraba, no podía llorar. Y su cabeza iba a explotar.

.- Debería importarte… es que aún no entiendes… - Remus trataba de justificarse, quería verla bien, eso era lo único que quería. Y a su lado no estaría bien.

.- Quizá no entiendo… y nunca lo voy a hacer. No quiero entender tus excusas, si eso me lleva a ser como tú… - dijo con enfado, marcando las últimas palabras. Remus cerró los ojos. Eso le había dolido – Remus… solo vete. Piensa… quizá algún día dejes de ser tan cobarde, y de compadecerte. Ese día, vuelve… trataré de esperar… - terminó mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta él.

Se agachó a su lado y lo besó, necesitaba eso, al menos una vez más. Era como la medicina para esperar hasta que él volviera… deseaba que lo hiciera. Lo beso despacio, apenas rozó sus labios. Luego se separó, y dándole la espalda le habló.

.- Ahora vete…

.- Dora…

.- Ve… no quiero que te quedes por lo que dije, quiero que lo sientas desde el corazón, así no me harás sufrir… Te juro que no voy a insistir más… solo… te voy a esperar…

Y Tonks se fue a su habitación, sin esperar a que Remus se fuera. No lo quería ver saliendo por la puerta, porque temía que no regresara.

Pero en la soledad de su cama, toda la entereza que había mostrado frente a él se derrumbó. Y la promesa le parecía casi imposible de cumplir…

Y en su corazón, volvió a sentir el brillo de su _ausencia_…

_Bueno... he aquí el cap tres de esta Historia. Espero que les guste,auqnue se ve que el dos no fue muy bien recibido,mucha gente que me ejo rr en el uno no lo hizo en el dos!! Eso es malvado!! Jejejeje... Tampoco crean que meenojo mucho..._

_Quiero agradecer a la gente que se portó bien y me dejo un lindo,lindo, lindo rr... Jejejeje. Así que este cap va dedicado a esas personas: _**Hikari Mitsune Kawatari, Jami, LeeLoo, Diluz, annyed padfoot, lobitablack, y Lu**. _Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y espero los rr eneste cap,(y de las malvadas que me dejaron en el uno y no en dos :(... jajaja)._

_Besos. Anita._


	4. No eres tú

Capítulo IV

**No eres tú…**

'_Vete_'… '_Por favor Remus… vete_'. Las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. Su rostro se dibujaba en su retina, triste, decepcionado. Y él, era incapaz de moverse. Y en la cocina de su casa, la vio alejarse, una vez más, y no fue capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo, ella se fue… nuevamente.

Con la mirada perdida en el punto que ella había salido, Remus no podía moverse. Y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima, que no era bienvenida, escapó de sus ojos para estrellarse en el frío piso de la sala. Una lágrima de arrepentimiento… una lágrima vencida, amarga. Y sus ojos miel, ya no eran dulces.

En medio de la confusión, no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo. No entendía porque había desaparecido aquel día, luego de que parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, por fin. No entendía como podía lastimarla tanto, si era lo que más quería en el mundo, _ella_, y verla bien…

No entendía, y la negación de lo evidente se hacía más latente en su mente. Negación de sentimientos, sonrisas, caricias, y un sin fin de te amo. Negación… se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a esa palabra.

Salió de su casa, sin volver la vista, dejando atrás lo único que alguna vez le había importado. Sintiéndose un cobarde… y por primera vez en la vida, comprobaba lo que asumía sin pruebas: que era una bestia, incapaz de querer. Y el lobo de su corazón parecía reírse de él.

.- Sí, mamá. Claro que estoy bien… descuida. Este domingo iré a casa a almorzar con ustedes, prometido – decía Tonks a la cabeza de su madre que estaba en la chimenea.

.- Bueno… más vale que esta vez si aparezcas. ¡Nos tienes esperando hace más de un mes! Ni siquiera pasaste Navidad con tus padres, Nymphadora… - dijo Andrómeda

.- Mamá… - le reprochó – ya te lo expliqué, tenía un compromiso. Nos vemos el domingo. Adiós. Saluda a papá de mi parte.

Tonks se despidió de su madre y comenzó a vestirse. Su mirada estaba apagada, su cabello de castaño natural, corto. Sin poder evitarlo, miró una vez más hasta la ventana entreabierta. Era lo que hacía cada mañana al levantarse, abría la ventana y no podía evitar esperar que algo ocurriese… algo… una escurridiza señal de esperanza. Una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en su rostro. Claro que no habría una señal esta mañana, no llegaría esa nota tan esperada, como no había llegado ninguna en toda la semana, esta no sería la excepción. _Él_ no había cambiado… había desaparecido una vez más… y ella tenía un estúpida promesa que cumplir… y era incapaz de buscarlo. Solo debía esperar.

Enero estaba comenzando, y el frío aún azotaba. Levantó su capa del perchero, y se dispuso a salir. Tenía unas muy merecidas vacaciones, cortesía de Ojoloco. En realidad, Tonks se negó a aceptarlas, pero Moody alegó que 'necesitba un descanso porque estaba demasiado… atormentada'. Eso le había sonado a compasión. Pero no pudo resistirse… las necesitaba. Ya no era lo mismo en su trabajo, estaba distraída y más torpe de lo habitual. Así que tenía todo un mes para organizar un poco su vida, aunque parecía una tare imposible de realizar.

Salió a la calle donde la nieve se arremolinaba en el aire. Caminó sin rumbo, por un tiempo indeterminado. Calles llena de transeúntes que reían. En cada rostro, buscaba el de él. En cada mirada, esperaba ver sus ojos miel. En cada sonrisa la suya… y la melancolía parecía inundar las calles.

Llegó a su acostumbrado bar, su refugio en los días fríos y solitarios. John estaba atendiendo a una pareja sentada en uno de los rincones más apartados. Caminó hasta la barra, apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y esperó. Se estaba acostumbrando a la espera, era una parte en su vida. Esperaba, cada día esperaba, quizá sin saber qué.

.- Bueno… la señorita desaparecida – saludó John con una sonrisa – ¿Lo de siempre?

.- No… solo quiero un café

.- ¿Segura? ¿Eres tú? Esto es nuevo para mí… Tonks tomando un café, casi como una persona normal – se burló

.- Es lo que intento… ser normal – contestó Tonks despacio. La vista perdida en la barra, y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con las servilletas mientras esperaba su café.

.- Aquí tienes, linda – dijo John mientras dejaba una humeante taza en sus manos. Se quedó observándola por un momento, dio la vuelta a la barra y se sentó en una destartalada butaca a su lado - ¿Qué has hecho con mi Tonks? – preguntó despacio mientras agarraba una de sus manos. Ella lo miró con los ojos húmedos - ¿Qué has hecho contigo?

.- Yo… no lo sé, John… - tomó un trago de su café y hundió la cara en sus manos.

.- Tú no eras esto, Tonks. Desde que te conocí eras otra persona, alegre, divertida… una muchacha alocada, deseosa de mostrarle al mundo su sonrisa, de burlarse de la rutina… eras una muchacha de colores… y no lo digo solo por el pelo – dijo en tono divertido, para quitarle un poco de dramatismo a sus palabras.

.- ¡Vaya! ¿Seguro que eres John? – preguntó Tonks evadiendo el tema.

.- No te quedes conmigo. Hablemos en serio, por una vez. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? A veces todos necesitamos un amigo.

.- Le sé… solo es que, no tengo nada para decir. Ya sabes… 'esto', lo que soy, tiene nombre propio, y creo que ya lo sabes de memoria – dijo con una sonrisa.

.- Eres injusta contigo… y con las personas que te quieren de verdad, que te valoran, y que no te lastimarían. Eres injusta… no ves lo que tienes frente a ti, no te das cuenta de nada, Tonks… - el tono de John sonó a reproche.

Ella lo miró, arqueando las cejas. No entendía. Era injusta con ella, pero eso no lo podía evitar. John soltó su mano, se levantó y dirigiéndole una sonrisa resignada, volvió a su lugar detrás de la barra. Terminó su café, se despidió sin recibir la acostumbrada respuesta y salió a la fría calle nuevamente. Recorriendo la gris ciudad, pensando en Remus… recordando lo que ella era. Un antes y un después en su vida, eso había sido él. John tenía razón, ella no era esto, había cambiado. Se había transformado en todo lo que siempre había odiado, en una persona triste, apagada, introvertida… '_Gracias, Remus_'… pensó con reproche. Más que enojada con él, estaba decepcionada consigo misma, porque había sido incapaz de cambiarlo, de demostrarle lo que realmente importaba en la vida. Había sido incapaz de darle confianza, seguridad, de darle su amor. Sentía el fracaso como propio, no culpaba a Remus… no a él. Demasiado había sufrido, casi podía entender todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Podía entender todos sus 'no', y no lo culpaba. Pero ella no había sido suficiente para cambiarlo, su amor no era suficiente…

.- ¡Nymphadora! – una maraña de cabellos negros se abalanzó sobre ella en el momento que abrió la puerta. Andrómeda la había estrechado en un abrazo abrumador. Era una mujer elegante, con el cabello negro y ojos vivos en un rostro pálido y fino. - ¡Ted! ¡Ha llegado _tu_ _Nini_! ¡Ven aquí! – gritó su madre.

.- Mamá… no me llames _Nini_, sabes que no me gusta

.- Mi chiquita… pensé que no vendrías, que tendrías alguna excusa, como siempre, y que olvidarías a tus padres – dijo Andrómeda mientras arrastraba a Tonks hasta la sala.

.- Deja el drama, mamá… sabes que no los olvido – contestó poniendo cara de inocente.

.- ¡Ted! – Volvió a llamar Andrómeda - ¡Ven! ¡Ted!

.- Ya llego… - por la puerta de la sala aparecía su padre limpiándose las manos con una servilleta. Tenía una cara amable y una pequeña calva. Llevaba puesto un delantal floreado, lo que indicaba que estaba preparando la comida favorita de su hija – Mi Nini… - dijo su padre mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos – He cocinado para ti, y seguro que ya imaginas qué – dijo Ted Tonks con una sonrisa casi infantiles el rostro.

.- Mmmm… Supongo que pastas – contestó divertida. Era bueno volver a casa. Se sentía segura, cómoda. Y sentía nuevamente ese olor especial del hogar, un aroma cálido, cargado de historia.

Había prometido que vendría el domingo, y todo estaba mejor de lo que había esperado. Le hizo muy bien compartir el día con su familia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz, tranquila.

Comieron las deliciosas pastas de Ted, mientras se ponían al día de las novedades rutinarias. Banalidades, que hacen al hábito de una familia, contarse cosas intrascendentes. Andrómeda la atormentó a preguntas sobre su vida sentimental, preguntas que Tonks evadía con una sonrisa y la clásica contestación de 'estoy mejor sola'. Una mentira, que casi podía jurar que era más grande que su cara. Y su madre la miraba con los ojos evaluadores. Pero evitó seguir preguntando. La entendía demasiado bien.

Luego del almuerzo, mientras su madre limpiaba en la cocina, se sentó a mirar televisión con su padre, como solía hacer cuando era una niña. Subió a su cuarto, que aún conservaba algunas cosas que ella había dejado, algunos ositos de felpa, una colección de discos rotos, ropa que ya no usaba, y sus cosas del colegio. Se pasó el resto de la tarde mirando cosas viejas con su madre y recordando cada uno de los momentos trascendentes de su infancia.

Después de prometer un millón de veces que volvería más seguido, salio de su casa. El domingo estaba llegando a su fin, y ya en la calle, la seguridad del hogar se hacía transparente.

La estaba besando. Recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. Estaba casi furioso, invadido de una mezcla de sentimientos oscuros que borraban su razón. La besaba y le quitaba la ropa a tirones, deseando hacerlo rápido, terminar pronto con eso, porque ya no lo podía frenar. Remus tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sin atreverse a abrirlos, porque sabía que no sería su rostro el que encontraría. No su cara sonrosada y sus ojos cerrados, no su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios ni su cabello cambiando de color. _No era ella_. Y quizá, nunca más sería ella.

La tumbó en la cama, y tubo que reprimir el impulso de taparle la boca para ahogar sus gemidos de placer, porque no los quería escuchar. No quería ser conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que ella disfrutara… y era un egoísta, lo sabía, pero él no estaba disfrutando. _No era ella_.

Cayó rendido a su lado en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó y susurró algo que él no escuchó mientras lo abrazaba. Pero Remus se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda y sin hablarle. No escuchaba lo que ella le decía, y recién de espaldas, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de un motel barato, y a su lado, una mujer que no conocía, alguien sin nombre ni rostro, estaba tendida desuda, hablándole, y acariciando su espalda.

No entendía como había terminado en esto. Recordaba que había ido a un bar, tratando de alejarse del rostro de su Dora, que lo perseguía en sueños, y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar. La mujer se levantó, diciendo algo que sonaba a reproche, recogió su ropa, y salió de la habitación. Pero a Remus no le importó, y agradeció ese gesto.

El tiempo pasaba, y lo estaba atormentando. Aún seguía sin atreverse a hacer nada, era demasiado inseguro, cobarde. Pero estaba seguro de algo: la quería y la necesitaba a su lado. Pero sus miedos lo atormentaban y sus fantasmas lo encarcelaban, y se sentía incapaz de vencerlos. Su casa no era un lugar seguro, no lo era ninguno en el que no estuviera ella. Pero su miedo era más fuerte, y estaba seguro que terminaría lastimándola. Él era peligroso, y ella merecía algo mejor…

Se levantó de la sucia cama, sintiéndose contaminado de pecado. Salió del motel, sin saber a donde dirigirse, pensando en Tonks. No la veía desde navidad, y sabía que ella no lo buscaría, se lo había prometido. Y por primera vez, la decisión estaba en él. Por primera vez, tenía que hacerse cargo de algo, sin excusas. Por primera vez debía tomar los riesgos de sus actos y dar un paso adelante.

Febrero llegaba, y Remus sabía que no podía esperar más. Solo tenía que buscar la oportunidad… que siempre parecía escurrírsele de las manos.

_Bueno... he aquí el cap cuatro de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho, y que me dejen algún lindo rr, porque hacen feliz, y en el cap anterior fueron muuy poquitos!! jejeejej... igual no pasa nada... Garcias a aquellas personas que si dejaron uno, y espero que en este también dejen su comentario. Este cap es medio de transición, el próx esta mejor, lo juro, jejeje. Besitos!!_

_Ana. Anita._

_Lucy_


	5. Un amanecer más

Capítulo V

**Un amanecer más…**

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre el bosque. Los negros nubarrones corrían por el cielo surcado por la luz blanquecina de los relámpagos. Gritos y rugidos rasgaban la noche.

Y Remus, no era Remus. Rodeado de seres sin rostro que disfrutaban su festín. Siendo agredido, humillado, sepultado. Las cosas no iban por el camino que esperaba.

Sus iguales, y se asombraba de llamarlos así, estaban fuera de control esa noche, con la luna llena asechando detrás de la tormenta. Hombres lobo que deseaban matar, con hambre acumulado de sangre fresca, y él estaba ahí, cumpliendo la maldita misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado.

Solo quería salir de allí, escapar de la cruda realidad que se amotinaba en sus ojos, pero sabía que eso sería una estupidez, las fieras atacarían al traidor.

La tormenta disipándose, y la luna apareciendo. Asechando. Matando a la persona, liberando a la bestia…

_Quería correr. Quería llorar, gritar. Pero la bestia dominó esa noche._

_No le temía a la tormenta_, no. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera de pequeña. Se limitaba a abrazar a sus ositos y escuchar atenta el repiqueteo de la lluvia en la noche y el ruido de los truenos.

No le temía. Pero esa noche sí. Allí, sentada en el sofá de su sala, mirando la crepitante estufa. Estremeciéndose con cada relámpago, derramando lágrimas silenciosas con cada gota de lluvia. No temía por ella, _sino por él_. Y casi podía escuchar su sufrimiento… hoy era luna llena.

Se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, tratando de reconfortarse, deseando estar con él. Y con cada relámpago, una convulsión. Temblaba. Tenía miedo…

Lentamente la tormenta cesó. Los relámpagos se hicieron furtivos. La lluvia ya no caía con fuerza, y la tenue luz del sol llegaba a través de las disipadas nubes.

Unos débiles golpes en su puerta la despertaron de su letargo. Caminó, casi corrió hasta abrirla.

Y allí, tendido en el piso, hecho un ovillo y calado hasta los huesos, con la túnica rasgándose a jirones, y las gotas de lluvia mezclándose con sus lágrimas y la sangre de su rostro, estaba _él_… Temblando, y con la cara hundida en sus manos. Levantó lentamente la vista cuando la puerta se abrió.

.- Remus… - susurró Tonks al verlo. E inmediatamente se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero él la tomó con fuerza y la abrazó.

.- _Abrázame_… Abrázame, por favor, Dora. Abrázame y no me sueltes…

Allí. Tendido en el umbral de su puerta, rogándole un abrazo que no se hizo esperar, parecía un niño. Con miedo, asustado de si mismo. Lo abrazó, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese gesto. Y no quería soltarlo, y sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, fundiéndose en la mojada tela de la túnica de Remus. No lo quería soltar, nunca, nunca más. La noche más larga de su vida, el miedo más desgarrador, y allí estaba la causa. Asustado, llorando. Necesitándola a ella. Y su corazón dolía, porque ver tanto dolor en Remus, hacía lo mismo en ella, la lastimaba.

.- Ven… entra – dijo Dora separándose lo suficiente para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero Remus se lo impidió.

.- No. _No me sueltes_… por favor, no me dejes. Abrázame… tengo miedo. Protégeme de mí…

.- Remus… no… Remus. No te voy a dejar. Solo entra, vamos adentro…

Tomó su mano con decisión, guiándolo hasta la cocina. Temblaban, ambos. En él, el miedo fluía a través de su ropa mojada. En ella, el dolor desgarraba su pecho.

Lo miró. Atentamente. Él con sus manos en su cara, apretándolas fuerte, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de esa noche, el dolor de su pesadilla. Deseando matar cada célula de su cuerpo que guardaba a la bestia. Lo miró, lágrimas escurridizas cayendo por su barbilla, el cabello desgarrado, opaco y entrecano. Sus manos lastimadas…

.- Prepararé café… - alcanzó a murmurar Tonks.

Se levantó, incapaz de mirarlo un momento más. Y antes de ser capaz de preparar un decente café, derramó todo por el suelo, con manos temblorosas. Arrimó una tambaleante taza a las manos de Remus, y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Él no levantó la vista, era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Tonks, tan puros, vacíos de tanta maldad. No podía mirarla… no podía. Pero con una mano húmeda y lastimada, tomó una de ella, tan cálida, que no quiso soltarla nunca, nunca más.

Tonks se limitó a mirarlo, en ese contacto mudo entre sus manos, y apretó fuerte la mano de Remus.

Minutos, horas… no sabían el tiempo que transcurría. Las tazas de café quedaron olvidadas y frías en la mesa. Pero sus manos unidas, la mirada de Tonks, fija en el perfil de él… y su mirada, fija en la madera de la mesa…

.- Quédate a dormir… - susurró Dora en un arrebato de valentía y amor.

Y Remus se limitó a asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Y se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama, aún mojado y temblando. Levantó la vista, y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Y Remus le sonrió.

Tonks se acercó con todo su amor a flor de piel, deseando que no la alejara, ya no más. Deseando aliviar al menos un poco de todo su sufrimiento. Se agachó a su lado, le quito los zapatos. Lo ayudó a quitarse la desgastada capa y a tumbarse en la cama nuevamente.

Y él se dejó cuidar, por primera vez en su vida, mostró su lado débil, vulnerable. Se dejó hacer… se dejó querer. Y esos gestos tan simples, despertaron en él sentimientos muy profundos. Gestos que agradecía, que lo reconfortaban, lo animaban. Lo ayudaban a olvidar por un momento los hechos de la noche, y se concentraba en el tibio contacto de las manos de Tonks en su cuerpo.

Ella se tumbó a su lado, y lo abrazó con fuerza, nuevamente. Y él se dejó abrazar, y contestó a ese gesto hundiendo su cara el pecho de ella, inspirando su aroma, y se permitió volar… soñar. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Dora mojando su cara. Podía sentir las pequeñas convulsiones causadas por un llanto silencioso. Podía sentir su corazón, agitándose desesperado en su prisión. Y se dejó llevar… su respiración se fue calmando. Encontró su rinconcito de mundo ahí, hundido en el pecho de ella…

Cuando su respiración se calmó, y podía sentir los tranquilos latidos del corazón de Remus, se levantó, tratando de no despertarlo, con la difícil decisión de dormir en el sofá, al menos unas horas. Pero la mano de Remus fue más rápida, y la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que se levantara.

.- No te vallas… Quédate conmigo… _por favor_ – Susurró sin soltarla en una súplica desgarradora, casi temblorosa. Y Dora accedió, con el corazón saltando en su pecho, y una traicionera sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios. Se tumbó a su lado y dejó que Remus se acurrucara en su pecho nuevamente. – _Te necesito_… - Susurró Remus antes de quedarse dormido, abrazados…

Abrió los ojos. La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana. Los rastros de una tormenta reciente se veían a través de los cristales. Abrió los ojos, y antes de verlo, lo sintió: su calor, su respiración acompasada, su sutil peso en el pecho. Remus aún dormía, abrazado a su presencia. Y la sonrisa infantil se apoderó del rostro de Tonks. Sonrisa soñadora, porque él estaba ahí, con ella, abrazados. Porque no había huido en medio de las sombras. Porque lo amaba… y él la necesitaba. Y su cabello tomó su color, rosa, nuevamente.

Se levantó, procurando no despertarlo, y se quedó parada al lado de la cama, solo viéndolo dormir, observando cada rastro de su envejecido rostro. Contando cada cicatriz de su cuerpo, queriendo acariciar cada una de ellas. Se quedó observándolo, escuchando su tranquila respiración, y sonrió.

Pero Tonks, seguía siendo Tonks, y cuando intentaba salir silenciosamente de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, tropezó con una silla que se encontraba en cualquier lugar, menos donde debería ir. Soltó un montón de palabrotas, mientras saltaba en un pie y se agarraba el otro.

.- Buen día… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Remus estaba despierto, mirándola con una mueca burlona en el rostro cansado. Tonks sonrió, y luego sintió miedo… miedo a que se desvaneciera nuevamente ese sueño. - ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó un tanto preocupado por la cara de Tonks.

.- ¡No! Tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Tomar un baño? Mira… - comenzó a caminar hacia el armario, mientras los nervios estaban de punta en su interior. Remus la miraba divertido – Aquí hay algunas túnicas viejas y… aquí hay toallas… y ya sabes donde esta el baño y… - Remus se acercó y puso un dedo en sus labios, mientras posaba la otra mano en su cintura.

.- Gracias, Dora… - Dijo suavemente – Creo que tomaré un baño antes de desayunar – La soltó y caminó hasta el baño - ¡Ah! Y café estará bien – dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Atónita, en medio de la alegría y la confusión absoluta, se quedó mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Comenzó a escucharse el sonido del agua cayendo. Y ella no podía creerlo, allí, del otro lado estaba _su_ Remus.

Con la sonrisa clavada a sus labios y los músculos del cuerpo medio entumecidos por la impresión, fue a preparar un desayuno _para dos_.

Cerró el grifo. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar su magullado cuerpo… y las lastimaduras escocían. Los recuerdos tangibles de la nefasta noche. Pero eso no importó en su mente… no importó porque recuerdos más nítidos ocupaban su lugar. Recuerdos de ella reconfortándolo, abrazándolo… cuidando cada detalle. Y la realidad se impuso en su trastornada mente: la necesitaba, más que a nada. La necesitaba y la quería, y ya era imposible negarlo. Porque la noche anterior, cuando sentía que nada podría curar el daño que se causó, ella estuvo ahí y remendó cada una de las heridas con sus abrazos. Cuando sentía que el miedo le consumiría hasta los huesos, su inconciente lo llevó a ella, a su puerta, quizá porque su corazón sabía que Dora sería capaz de alejar sus fantasmas, de darle la seguridad que buscaba… y porque a su lado, los miedos se disolvieron, y casi quería sonreír…

Se vistió haciendo muecas cada vez que una prenda rozaba una de sus heridas, pero una sonrisa tibia se había alojado en su rostro. Se encaminó a la cocina: y estaba ella, preparando un desayuno quizá tóxico, pero que para él sería el mejor en mucho tiempo. Manipulando tazas tambaleantes en una bandeja hasta la mesa, mientras las tostadas quedaban negras, y con su cabello rosa, como hacía tanto tiempo no se le veía. Y en el rostro, matizado por la cara de concentración, el brillo especial la felicidad diaria.

.- Sé que no es el mejor desayuno, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer – dijo Dora con una mirada de disculpa mientras retiraba las tostadas y se sentaba a la mesa – ¿Miel? – Y al ver la cara confundida de Remus aclaró – Para las tostadas… ¿miel?

.- Ah… sí, creo que estará bien.

Se sentó en la mesa y tomó su taza. Quizá, si una semana atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría tomando un desayuno civilizado con Tonks, habría pensado que esa persona estaba muy loca o los conocía muy poco… o ambas. Pero estaba ahí, en esa situación. Sentado en una mesa, con Dora frente a él, desayunando a media tarde, y compartiendo uno de los momentos más rutinarios de la vida cotidiana de una pareja. Y en contra de sus principios, impuestos a golpe de sufrimiento en su mente, se sentía _como en casa_, cómodo y tranquilo. Levantó la vista y la miró, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente de ella…

Y Dora se encontraba muy distante. Tenía la mirada fija en su taza de café. Estaba feliz. Pero tenía miedo… tanto miedo. Y no sabía como afrontar la situación…

.- Estas tostadas están horribles – dijo para liberar un poco de tensión, y tiró la suya en el plato – Sería una esposa horrible…

.- Serías la mejor - comentó Remus mientras tomaba su café, como si estuvieran hablando de lo bonito que está el día.

.- Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, pues si esa era la verdadera razón, había conseguido su propósito. – Sabes que sería desastrosa. Rompiendo todo, incapaz de cocinar algo decente, y demasiado irresponsable… horrible.

Remus no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa. Y el mundo de Tonks quedó hecho trizas en ese momento. Una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras, que contestaba más que mil respuestas.

Pero en su mente las ideas estaban mezcladas en un revoltijo de emociones. El miedo nublaba su razón, miedo a que esta fantasía terminara antes de comenzar siquiera. Miedo a no ser suficientemente buena… miedo a ser ella, y a dejar de serlo.

.- Remus… yo… - intentó comenzar, pero las palabras se murieron en su pecho. Quería decir… tantas cosas, pero ninguna parecía la adecuada al momento. Quería callar. Pero no podía, primero necesitaba saber… saber… - ¿Y ahora…?

Fue lo único que le pareció correcto preguntar. Abarcaba todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora como seguía… como empezaba… como olvidaba y perdonaba… como confiaba. Como se hacía para dejar los miedos e inseguridades… Ahora… o nunca.

Remus la miró a los ojos. Y no contestó. El silencio dolía, lastimaba, ahogaba las esperanzas y las escondía en el fondo de un pozo de frustración.

Pero un gesto, tan sutil como tomar su mano, le demostró todo lo que necesitaba saber _para empezar_… solo eso, para el inseguro comienzo que la esperaba.

.- Y ahora… no lo sé, Dora… - dijo mientras apretaba su mano y sonreía de lado.

.- No, por favor. No otra vez… solo dime si algo cambió. Dime si puedo confiar… y lo haré… pero dímelo, Remus…

.- Puedes… no lo se – dijo inseguro, apartando la mirada, tratando de organizar un poco todas sus ideas. – Sí, algo cambió… yo cambié, en realidad. No lo sé… - tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, sabía que era el momento, pero no se atrevía a decir todo lo que quería. - Yo… creo que podemos intentarlo, ¿no crees? Si, quieres, claro…

.- ¡Remus! Eres el hombre más inseguro que conozco… ¿Si quiero? Pues claro que sí. Sí quiero intentarlo… confío en ti, de verdad… - dijo Tonks con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Dispuesta a intentarlo. A confiar… y a no presionar las cosas. Quizá el tiempo le devolviera un poco de la seguridad a Remus. Quizá algún día entendería que nada la iba a separar de él… y es día ella estaría ahí, como siempre. _Compartiendo amaneceres_…

Se acercó a él y lo besó. Un beso diferente, no uno robado, ni uno que lastima. No, se sentía dueña de ese beso, de esos labios. Y por primera vez, se tomó su tiempo, porque sabía que no se escaparían esta vez. Quizá demasiado segura, pero así era Tonks… segura de si misma… confiada.

Y él la acercó aún más. Y entre los labios, las sonrisas se mezclaban. Abrazados, con las frentes juntas y las narices rozándose los ojos cerrados.

.- Hazme el amor, Remus – susurró Dora en su oído.

Y Remus no esperó que lo repitiera. Riendo por la osadía de Tonks, la tomó en brazos… y la llevó hasta la mesa. Los besos desesperados, devoradores. Depredadores hambrientos, felices de tener a su presa en la boca, al fin, luego de la larga cacería. Y en ese momento la habitación se encontraba demasiado lejos…

* * *

_Bueno… el cap cinco terminado… jejeje… y espero que les guste, es mi preferido. Me gusta imaginarme a Remus tan vulnerable, y a Tonks tan fuerte, segura y confiada… Wow, esa mujer es genial…_

_Y la escena final, bueno que creo que es muy típica, ¿pero a quién no le gustaría encontrarse en esa situación? Al menos creo que es una de mis fantasías frustradas, Jajajaja… una de tantas._

_Bueno, de verdad gracias a las que siguen el fict hasta aquí, es muy lindo encontrar sus rr en cada cap… En especial a mis niñas Diluz, remusxtonks, LeeLoo y a todas las que me dejan sus rr… ¡Gracias! _

_Me despido… dejen rr… Besitos desde Uruguay._

_P.D.: Hay mucha gente que me agrega a sus alert list, pero no dejan rr!! Eso no puede ser, el menos un 'me gusta, sigue'... ¡Animos chicas! Los rr alegran el dia!!_

_Ana._

_Anita._

_Lucy Diamonds._


	6. Hola Adiós

Capítulo VI

**Hola… Adiós…**

.- No otra vez… ¿Es que no te das cuenta cuánto me lastimas? No puedo… no quiero seguir sin ti, Remus… no…

.- Dora, por favor. Entiéndeme. Es la primera vez en mucho tempo que me siento útil. Dumbledore siempre fue el único que me dio oportunidades… no puedo defraudarlo. – Decía Remus mientras trataba de abrazar a Tonks.

.- ¿El único? ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo, Remus? ¿Acaso nunca te he dado la posibilidad? – Decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se escapaba del escurridizo abrazo.

.- Estás comportándote como una niña caprichosa, Tonks.

.- ¿A sí? ¿Eso crees? ¡Que soy una niña caprichosa! Pues, entonces lo soy, si eso es lo que piensas de la mujer que te ama, y lo único que quiere es tenerte a su lado… lo soy, Remus. Lo siento… - dijo mientras la rabia se acumulaba en su voz.

.- Dora… - susurró mientras trataba de besarla.

.- Déjame, Remus…

Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro. No se sentía una niña caprichosa. Solo se sentía una mujer con miedo de perder lo que mas quería. Necesitaba protegerlo. Tenerlo. Amarlo… Se sentó en la cama, aún sin hacer, y el lugar de Remus estaba tibio, y él parado en la puerta mirándola suplicante…

.- Iré de todas formas… ¿lo sabes, no? – dijo Remus mirándola.

.- Bien… vete. – pero esa palabra dolía más de lo que decía. 'Vete', de mi vida, de mi casa, de mi corazón…

.- Dora… no llores, por favor. – pidió Remus arrodillándose a su lado. – _Te amo…_

.- Entonces no lo hagas… no me dejes… no me lastimes, Remus – dijo Dora entre lágrimas y en un susurro. Remus se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla, sus lágrimas, y se apartó.

.- Debo ir… - dijo firme en su decisión y caminando hacia la puerta.

.- Entonces no vuelvas… - Quizá, el dolor habló por ella. O la rabia. Porque… por Dios, que 2eso era lo que menos quería.

Remus cerró los ojos, parado frente a la puerta de _su habitación_. Dolía. Dolía dejarla, dolían sus palabras. Pero no podía defraudar a Dumbledore. La miró, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su mejilla y se estrellaban en su regazo. Sus ojos marrones suplicantes. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Y un '_Adiós_' sería imposible de enfrentar. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Inmóvil en la cama. Impotente, lastimada… llorando… Lo vio alejarse, con una palabra bailando temblorosa en sus labios, pero que no se atrevió a dejar salir. Y veía como el cristal de su castillo de princesa se desmoronaba a sus pies. Su fugaz fantasía se desvanecía en la cruel realidad de una guerra. Un mes sin pensar, un mes con él… Pero la realidad golpeaba duro otra vez. Y dolía…

Golpeó dos veces en la puerta. Se podía escuchar ruido del otro lado. Y Remus, por primera vez, estaba inseguro de esta misión. Aún recordaba la última que realizó, la que lo llevó a la puerta de Dora, hecho un ovillo de miedo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de perderla para siempre por su decisión, miedo de fracasar, miedo de defraudar… Otra vez al interminable abismo de la duda, en el que casi se había acostumbrado a vivir, pero que había olvidado mientras estaba con ella. Pero ahora, ella, no sería más que una lejana puerta abierta, o cerrada…

.- Adelante, Remus – se sintió la voz de Dumbledore. Y ya no habría marcha atrás…

Realmente, cuando lo pensaba, _se sentía_ una niña caprichosa, egoísta. Poniendo su felicidad por encima de la de todos los demás, quitándole la oportunidad al hombre que amaba de hacer algo que realmente importaba. Cuando lo pensaba de nuevo, tirada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, el cabello gris y la cara desvariada, recordando las semanas que paso con él, ya _no se sentía una niña_, ya no se sentía egoísta, y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Y pensándolo ahora, en el momento que corría varita en mano y corazón en la garganta, en medio de un ataque en Hogwarts, en medio de una guerra buscando con desesperación al hombre que amaba, _sabía que no era _una niña egoísta.

La guerra desatada en el colegio, y mil mortífagos por matar, pero ella solo buscaba a un hombre. Y las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos cada vez que doblaba una esquina y no se topaba con sus ojos miel. Habían estado de ronda el los pasillos, por órdenes de Dumbledore, pero sin entender muy bien de que se trataba todo aquello. Y ahora lo había perdido de vista.

Lanzando hechizos a toda persona que se atravesara en su búsqueda… hasta que lo vio, en medio de un pasillo luchando con un mortífago, y casi necesitaba sonreír.

Y ya a su lado, espaldas pegadas, se sentía valiente. Y la sonrisa desatada oculta tras la cara de furia. Aún no sabía bien que sucedía, solo sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Un rayo pasó por su lado y le dio a Remus, provocando un desequilibrio y un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Pero como fiera enfurecida, cuidando a los de su manada, Tonks se giró y tiró un certero hechizo al pecho del atacante.

.- Nadie lastima a mi Remus… -dijo entre dientes mientras veía como su rival caía.- Bueno… ¿Sabes que sucede exactamente? - Le preguntó a Remus para quitar plomo al silencio. La mirada de Remus, entre alegre y confundida estaba pegada a sus ojos.

El pasillo estaba medio destruido, se escuchaban algunos gritos de hechizos. Pero sus miradas estaban pegadas. Habían olvidado, por un momento, las maldades que se cernían a su alrededor. Habían olvidado… y Remus solo quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, solo quería tenerla en sus brazos, y acariciar su pelo, y que sea rosa nuevamente. Caminó dos pasos para cerrar la distancia que los separaba, y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello y besando las heridas de su rostro.

Tonks dejó escapar un montón de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba con demasiada fuerza al hombre que amaba. Dos meses desde que se había marchado la última vez. Dos meses sin verlo, dos meses odiándolo y amándolo nuevamente… dos meses, y hoy, en medio de una batalla, se sentía atada a su cuerpo.

.- Perdóname… - fue la palabra que se escurrió de sus labios al unísono. Amos necesitaban decirla… ambos sentían la presión de un adiós nunca pronunciado.

.- Remus, fui egoísta… lo se. Perdóname… quiero que vuelvas, si, quiero que vuelvas… lo que dije aquella mañana… - trataba de excusarse Tonks. Pero Remus puso un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras buscaba su mirada…

.- Shhh… No hables, ahora… - y la abrazó más fuerte – Dora… tenías razón, solo puedo lastimarte… _no debo regresar_…

.- ¿Qué? – fue el único susurro que fue capaz de emitir.

.- No puedo lastimarte más… y no tengo más que eso para darte. Un montón de inseguridades… Dora… Soy un _hombre lobo_… - dijo como si esa palabra dijera todas las razones para ese 'no más'…

.- Y un cobarde – susurró Tonks antes de alejarse de sus brazos y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería. Y en sus labios se formaban insistentes las palabras_… 'Hola… Adiós…'_ como un vaivén de sentimientos.

Llegó a la enfermería. Se acercó a la cama del fondo, donde se amontona u grupito de gente, y descubrió un rostro irreconocible tendido en la almohada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos. Se sentó en una silla, en un rincón de la sala. No quería llorar, no quería pensar. No quería ver…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a Remus, que son un corte en el rostro, se encaminó a la cama de Bill. Y el miedo y la culpa se reflejaron en su rostro. Un rostro que guardaba más tristeza y dolor de lo que su edad le permitía.

.- Greyback… - Escuchó que decía Remus, mientras miraba el rostro irreconocible de Bill.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos. Las lágrimas silenciosas de Tonks, caían en su regazo, y pasaban desapercibidas para Remus, que no las quería ver.

Un golpe de la puerta los hizo girar a todos nuevamente. Harry entró en la enfermería, acompañado por Ginny. Caminaron hasta la cama de Bill.

Tonks estaba sumergida en su mente, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quería escapar. Quería matarlo… quería odiarlo… quería no amarlo…

.- Dumbledore está muerto…

Ésas fueron las únicas palabras que lograron traer a Tonks a la realidad. Y esa cruda verdad se dibujó ante sus ojos, plasmada en la reacción de Remus. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó, tratando de esconder, en vano, algo del dolor que fluía de su piel. Y las lágrimas silenciosas caían en su raída túnica. Y ella necesitaba abrazarlo, contenerlo… pero él se lo impedía.

Palabras que se perdían en el alto techo se la enfermería, se perdían en el abismo de dolor y miedo que se había formado entre todos ellos. Palabras que se susurraron al silencioso canto del fénix, que llegó como un lamento hasta sus oídos. El canto que los trasladó a todos a un velo de tranquilidad invisible. Solo eso se dejaba escuchar. El canto, y Tonks se sentía un poco más aliviada, un poco más segura. Sentía como si parte de la pena se fuera e su cuerpo para unirse al canto del Fénix.

Pero la llegada de McGonagall a la enfermería, rompió el silencio y la magia del canto. Hablaron, hicieron conjeturas, maldijeron… todo, todo lo que se puede hacer frente a una muerte generada por una traición. Pero en la mente de Tonks el dolor aún estaba presente. Las palabras de Remus en el pasillo, su llanto, todo, todo se reducía a una duda, todo se reducía a él…

Remus dirigió su mirada a Bill. Tan joven, tan lleno de vida, siempre tan apuesto, y ahora su vida se veía truncada por la maldición de la luna. Molly trataba de consolarse, buscando apoyo en su experiencia. Buscando razones y justificaciones que de nada valían a la hora de la verdad. Fleur entró en la enfermería, tan iluminada como siempre. Y Tonks estaba en un rincón, con su cabello gris y sin vida, y el rostro húmedo por el rastro de las lágrimas silenciosas.

Y mientras Fleur demostraba cuanto amaba a Bill, diciendo a Molly que esto no sería problema en su vida, Tonks se odiaba a si misma, por no ser capaz de demostrarle a Remus cuanto lo amaba, y lo poco que importaba todas las excusas que  el se inventaba.

.- ¡Lo ves! – fue capaz de decir con voz tensa y decidida. Casi furiosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas. - Ella todavía quiere casarse con el. ¡Aún cuando él ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa! – terminó, casi gritándole la verdad a Remus en la cara. Y poco le importaba que no estuvieran solos, que la enfermería estaba llena de gente, que acababa de morir Dumbledore… poco le importaba todo eso.

.- Es diferente – susurró Remus, sin mirarla - Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente... – tratando de justificarse, como siempre, buscando razones para que sea imposible-

.- Pero a mi no me importa tampoco… - lo cortó Dora, tomando el frente de su túnica y aguantando el torrente de lágrimas - ¡No me importa!... Te lo he dicho un millón de veces…

.- Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces... - dijo Remus rehusando encontrar sus ojos, mirando hacia el piso, escondiéndose en sus zapatos - ...que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre... muy peligroso... – no podía mirarla, esas excusas ya estaban vencidas, ni siquiera él era capaz de convencerse son ellas.

.- He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus - dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba.

.- No estoy siendo ridículo – trato de justificarse Remus - Tonks se merece alguien joven y completo. – y esas palabras dolían. No podía imaginarse a otro en su vida, por más joven, completo y valiente que fuera… no podía…

.- Pero ella te quiere - dijo el Sr Weasley, con una pequeña sonrisa - y después de todo, Remus, los hombres jóvenes y completos, no necesariamente permanecen así… - Miro tristemente a su hijo, yaciendo entre ellos.

.- Este no es el momento para discutirlo… - dijo Remus evitando las miradas de todos, evitando la mirada de ella… - Dumbledore está muerto… - dijo tratando de terminar esa discusión de una forma razonable…

El silencio se hizo sentir nuevamente entre todos. Tonks se alejó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y salió de la enfermería. No quería ver a nadie. No quería verlo a él. Caminó hasta una ventana. La noche se cernía ate sus ojos, la luna creciente se encontraba en el cielo, con un tinte de melancolía. Y dejó que las lágrimas flotaran en el aire. Dejó que los gemidos de frustración escaparan de su garganta. Dolía… dolía demasiado.

Una mano en su hombro, unos dedos firmes que apretaban. Y el aroma a él. No se giró, no se apartó… simplemente continuó con su llanto.

.- Dora…

Nada, no contestó, no demostró haberle escuchado. No quería escucharlo. Quería ser fuerte, indiferente a sus súplicas. No más excusas. No más mentiras. No más felicidad desechable al amanecer.

.- Tonks… no era el momento para esa conversación… - trató de aclarar Remus, aún con la mano en su hombro. Aún con el corazón en su mano…

.- Nunca lo es… - susurró Dora sin mirarlo – _Yo nunca soy_…

.- Ven… abrázame, por favor… - dijo Remus en su oído, acercándose más a ella, tratando de que se gire, tratando de que lo escuche, tratando de no lastimarla, de protegerla, de quererla… tratando, siempre tratando, pero sin arriesgar…

.- No, Remus… por favor…

.- Sólo abrázame… y déjame hablar… - la abrazó, sintiendo como se estremecía con cada sollozo. – Perdón…

.- Dime… si vas a decir lo mismo de siempre, por favor, vete… no lo quiero escuchar…

Pero por toda respuesta, Remus tomo su cara entre sus manos, y unió sus labios. Mil sensaciones volaron en ese momento… era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa, la primera vez que seguía un impulso atropellado fuera de todo razonamiento lógico. La primera vez que un beso tan suave, podía generar mil mariposas. Apenas un roce, bañado por las lágrimas de Tonks. Los ojos cerrados. Y el corazón de Remus latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Un beso lento, un beso interminable, con mil interrogantes planteadas y ninguna respuesta…

.- _Hola_… - susurró Tonks contra sus labios…

No hablaron de lo sucedido. No hablaron de un incierto futuro, no hablaron de perdón, ni de dudas. Simplemente se abrazaron, quizá por un tiempo infinito… y cuando al día siguiente llegó el momento de ir a la tumba blanca, casi sentían que seguían abrazados. Pero estaban tomados de la mano. Sin ninguna decisión tomada… era solo el impulso se sus corazones…

Mil '_Hola_' y ningún '_Adiós_' por decir…

_Bueno… realmente pido perdón por la demora. Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero es que mi vida ha sido un caos estos últimos meses… La facultad me consume más tiempo del que tengo para darle, y es muy injusto!! Jajajaja. Bueno, se que este no es el mejor capítulo… no saben lo que me ha costado. Lo cambié un montón de veces, y se me ha hecho muy difícil meter la escena de la enfermería… Me gustaría saber que les pareció, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Los rr los contesto en uno que me mando a mi misma… es que ya no recuerdo cuales conteste y cuales no… _

_Besotes enormes desde Uruguay._

_Anita._

_Lucy Diamonds._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

**Solo hoy. No mañana, no ayer…**

No era cuestión de pasar desapercibidos y ocultarse de la realidad en unas manos unidas y miradas que se esquivan. No era eso lo que buscaban, ni lo que necesitaban. Solo las cosas se habían dado así, mudas y sordas. Sin palabras ni reclamos. Silencios acallados con sonrisas. Así fue ese día, en medio del funeral. Mientras lágrimas escurridizas y miedos profundos atormentaban sus mentes. Pero tenían las manos unidas. Y Tonks tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

La realidad no era ocultarse en su habitación, hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, y levantarse a la hora del almuerzo. La realidad era otra. Su realidad era una guerra. Sin contar la batalla interior de su mente.

Cuando terminó el funeral, Remus aún tenía su mano tomada. Quizá, no era la actitud más adulta que habían tomado. Pero parecía como si todo fuera natural. Quizá era demasiado inmadura la postura de no hablar. Pero había sido así. Un abrazo… un beso… un hola… y era como si todo empezara de cero… Pero las decisiones no pueden postergarse eternamente, aunque Remus siempre intentara hacerlo.

La multitud comenzó a disiparse con una atmósfera de irrealidad en los ojos. Caras y más caras apenadas, pero realmente muy pocos corazones destrozados…

.- Vamos a casa… - musitó Remus mientras la guiaba hasta las afueras del colegio.

Y era raro. Quizá demasiado raro para Tonks entenderlo. Era él. Estaba ahí. Tomando decisiones por ambos. Tomando iniciativas. Dejando escapar las disculpas y las justificaciones ilógicas que siempre lo acompañaban. Era muy raro verlo así… pero le gustaba. Y las palabras en plural, sonaban demasiado bien en sus labios…

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, mientras esa idea se había posado en su cabeza… parecía como si por una vez, Remus había decidido jugar su papel de hombre, olvidando el de víctima. Sonrió, mientras se desaparecían, para aparecer frente a la puerta de su casa.

.- Prepararé café – dijo Remus caminando a la cocina.

El silencio de preguntas sin respuestas, y respuestas que no quieren decirse, cayó entre ellos. Tonks necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba afirmaciones. Realidades. No solo sueños efímeros entre tazas de café y besos fugitivos. Pero no se atrevía a hablar. ¿Qué preguntar, que respuesta esperar?

.- ¿Quieres más azúcar? – le preguntó mientras dejaba la taza humeante en la mesa

.- No, está bien así – y eran esas preguntas las que no necesitaba, y eran esas respuestas las que no importaban. Sumergidos en una rutina construida sobre arenas movedizas – Remus, en la enfermería… yo… - intentó aclarar Dora.

.- Está bien. No es necesario que digas nada. Quizá no nos comportamos como debíamos. Quizá no dijimos lo que queríamos… pero ya paso. Yo no fui sincero… sabes que no – terminó con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no esperas que corra tras un hombre 'joven y completo'? – preguntó Tonks con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

.- No soportaría que lo hagas… - dijo Remus mientras tomó su mano y la apretó, como demostrándole que no la dejaría escapar. Que él no volvería a escaparse de ella.

Y Dora lo besó. Sintiendo esos labios como si fuera su primer beso. Lento, como si el tiempo no moviera las agujas del reloj. Lo besó, mientras acariciaba las cicatrices de su rostro. Con los ojos apenas cerrados, dejado que un rayito de luz encontrara a su pupila. Sintiendo su aroma. Olvidando, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba con él, que el mundo se desmoronaba al otro lado de la puerta.

.- Ya no te irás, ¿verdad? – susurró contra sus labios

.- No será hoy… - respondió Remus. No juraba la eternidad, no podía asegurársela. No le prometía imposibles… solo hoy. No mañana. No ayer.

No era cuestión de dejar las palabras colgadas a dos telarañas y fingir un mundo silencioso e ideal. No. Era cuestión de dejar que hablara el corazón, y no la razón. Y Tonks, mientras estaba aferrada a Remus en un abrazo, en la cocina de su casa, la que podía llamar '_nuestra_' otra vez, se sentía segura. Y ya casi olvidaba la guerra.

Y la vida parecía volver a la normalidad. O al menos lo que ellos necesitaban para la normalidad. Levantándose cada día con una sonrisa, y una pierna ajena atravesando tu cuerpo. La lucha por la llegada al baño, que siempre terminaba en un empate significando ducha compartida. Las tostadas negras y el café derramado. El fuego en la chimenea esperándote a la salida del trabajo. Las cenas… lo besos… las discusiones… las risas… los amaneceres. Todo… todo llenaba sus vidas. Y Tonks sentía que podría tocar el cielo si solo estiraba la mano lo suficiente. Y en el rostro de Remus, las arrugas y las cicatrices parecían más lejanas, casi transparentes.

No necesitaba palabras eternas, ya no. Había aprendido a no presionar. A esperar. El 'Hoy' se dibujaba lleno de emociones y con Remus a su lado. Un hoy que crecía… se convertía en semanas… meses.

.- ¿Remus? – caminó hasta la cocina, aún con la pijama puesta y restregándose los ojos - ¿Remus? – nada.

Camino hasta el baño. Nada. Remus no estaba pero aún persistía el vapor de una ducha reciente. El olor de las tostadas llegaba desde la cocina. Y allí estaba Remus. Frente a una mesa delicadamente preparada, con desayuno para dos y un pequeño ramillete de flores en el centro.

.- Buenos días… - dijo Tonks mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su cuello. Sabía cuánto le gustaba eso a Remus. Pero algo capto su atención, aún más que el cuello de Remus, una cajita de terciopelo que estaba junto a las flores.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la cajita junto a las flores.

.- ¿Desayunamos, Dora? – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Pero Tonks, aun era Tonks, la misma niña impaciente y torpe de siempre, que no podía esperar a recibir una sorpresa, así que antes de que Remus tuviera tiempo de frenarla, tomo la cajita y la abrió.

Y la cajita terminó en el piso de la cocina.

.- ¿Remus? – dijo mientras miraba repetidamente el contenido de la intrigante cajita y la cara indescifrable de Remus, que mezclaba una sonrisa con la preocupación. .- Esto es… es… ¿Qué es esto, Remus?

.- Dora… arruinaste mi sorpresa. Esto… - dijo mientras levantaba la caja del suelo – es un anillo, que espero que quede bien aquí… - agregó mientras le tomaba la mano y lo colocaba en su dedo.

.- Un… un… un…

.- Anillo… y es para ti, amor - Agregó Remus al ver que Dora era incapaz de emitir sonido. La cara de Tonks se desfiguraba por la incomprensión, y Remus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Dora… ¿Sabes que te amo?

.- Creo que acabo de enterarme… ¿lo habías dicho alguna vez? – dijo con una sonrisa. Una luz de entendimiento se abría ante sus ojos, y casi era imposible ocultar la felicidad que la llenaba.

.- Bueno, te amo… ahora que ya lo sabes… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – soltó Remus mientras aún tenía la mano de Dora entre las suyas, y ya notaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero Dora no podía contestar con palabras. Lo más simple de las cosas se reflejaba en ese momento tan rutinario, pero que sin embargo, cambiaría el curso de la vida… para ambos. Una simple cajita de terciopelo con un anillo sencillo, un simple objeto que simbolizaba una unión de dos almas… pero solo eso, un objeto. Es que el verdadero proceso de la situación se producía en el interior de su ser, en lo más profundo de su mente, en su corazón… y se reflejaba en la sonrisa de su rostro, y el brillo de sus ojos.

Así que tomó su rostro y unió sus labios, mientras provocaba que cayeran sobre la mesa, y derramaran el café. Pero ahora no importaba nada más, sería la señora Lupin, y en ese momento solo quería hacer el amor con su futuro marido sobre la mesa de su cocina…

No era cuestión de olvidar la realidad y entregarse a la locura desenfrenada de su matrimonio. Aunque era eso justamente lo que Tonks quería.

No era cuestión de ponerse un inmaculado vestido blanco, engalanando el día y dar un sí con los labios juntos y el corazón estático. Era cuestión de estar en el estado natural de la vida.

Sus sueños hechos realidad. Allí, en el modesto patio de La Madriguera, parada frente a un pequeño altar con Remus a su lado y en ausencia del vestido de seda blanco. Preparada para dar un sí desesperado y desde el corazón, con los labios vivos y el corazón encendido. Con la mirada pareciéndose a diamantes.

Con un puñadito de amigos a su lado. Y Tonks sentía que estaba en su sueño. Varias veces se obligó a despertar, hasta intentó pellizcarse a si misma un montón de veces. Y a cada segundo miraba a Remus, con miedo de no encontrar la sonrisa que se había instalado a vivir en su rostro.

Pero siempre seguía allí. Firme. Y sus ojos casi opacaban a sol…

Y los '_hoy_' que se habían prometido, se transformaban en miles de '_ayer_' vividos y esperanzas de muchos más '_mañana_'.

Y la pareja Lupin llegó a su casa siendo marido y mujer. Y había sido hoy. No ayer. No mañana.

Y los mañana llegaron, matizados de tonos grises fuera de su refugio. Y un mañana brilló. El día que Tonks, con su mano en el vientre y una sonrisa en el rostro, salió del baño y saltó encima de Remus.

.- ¡Seremos tres! – fue el grito incomprensible que salió de sus labios para llegar a oídos de Remus.

Pero los colores siempre tienen matices de gris. Y a veces algo de negro. Y una vida en tonos de rosa, no es algo eterno. Eso pensaba Remus mientras caminaba decidido por la plaza frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Y en su cabeza se balanceaban las dudas pendiendo de hilos. '_Padre_'… era la palabra que llegaba insistente a su consciente. Y detrás de ella, todos sus miedos y desconfianzas.

Miedo de no ser. Miedo de no querer. Miedo de lastimar, de marcar, de involucrar. Miedo de tanta felicidad que llenaba su pecho. Miedo al desprecio. Miedo a la nueva vida… miedo a aferrarse demasiado a las utopías. Miedo a sufrir, a perder…

_A que no me quiera… a que me odie… a que me tema…_

Tenía miedo, sí. Remus Lupin tenía miedo de ser padre. Tenía miedo y no _podía_ tener un hijo, aunque era lo que más quería en la vida.

Una vida. Una vida que estaba atada sin escape a la suya. Que cargaría con sus miserias y su desgracia. Que tendría en su casa a una bestia, que _jugaría con el lobo_ cada tarde. Un niño inocente, pero que estaba marcado desde el útero, desde antes de conseguir forma.

Tenía miedo, y se odiaba por eso.

Y desconfiaba. De sí mismo. De Dora. Del amor. Desconfiaba de todo. Y era un cobarde. Se creía incapaz de enfrentar la misma historia dos veces. Incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por el daño que le causaría a su hijo.

Frente a la puerta del número doce, solo respiró hondo. Cerró fuerte los ojos y se repitió una y mil veces que era lo mejor… que Dora lo entendería… que su hijo se lo agradecería… Y ya no necesitaba más mantra para enfrentar la huída…

Por eso, con cada palabra de desprecio que Harry le dedicó ese día, no podía más que sentirse miserable. No podía más que reprimir las lágrimas y sentir como su corazón se desgarraba. No podía más que decir excusas inventadas en el momento, que hasta a él le sonaban mal. No podía hacer más que eso, porque su mantra caía en pedazos. Porque sabía que Dora no lo perdonaría. Porque sabía que su hijo quizá lo amaría. Porque sabía que él si lo haría.

Por eso volvió. Como un lobo herido a los brazos de Dora. Que estaban temblando por el miedo y la frustración. Y sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus labios pálidos.

Volvió. Porque le había prometido un '_hoy_'. No ayer. No mañana. Solo hoy. Y era el momento para decidir.

Volvió. Y Dora estaba ahí. Pero tenía manchitas de sangre en el corazón roto. Tenía la piel de gallina por el miedo a perderlo. Y tenía la desilusión grabada en el alma.

Y le dolía. Le dolía la reacción de Remus. Le dolía su cobardía. Le dolía el abandono.

Y en ese momento lo tenía ahí, derramando lágrimas y frases mal curadas en su regazo, y tenía su pelo entre los dedos.

.- Perdón… perdón… - eran las palabras que llegaban a entenderse, en el enredo de explicaciones.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Por miedo. Miedo Dora… no puedo enfrentarlo.

Ella tomó su rostro en sus manos, buscando su mirada. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había creído, se desvanecía en sus pies. Luchó por darle seguridad. Creyó que ya la tenía. Luchó para que él creyera en su amor. Creyó que ya lo sabía.

.- Remus… escucha. Podemos enfrentarlo. Debemos hacerlo. Te amo, lo sabes, y no tengo que repetirte que no me importa luchar contra el mundo por defenderte. Te necesito… te _necesitamos_… - dijo mientras Remus esquivaba su mirada y trataba de frenar las lágrimas – Serás el mejor padre que pueda tener. Eres el mejor hombre. Y te amará… claro que lo hará, no tendría razón para no hacerlo. ¡No puedo creer que lo dudes! Será nuestro hijo, Remus, nuestro… merece la oportunidad de tenerte a su lado… no se la arrebates, por favor. No nos quites la posibilidad de amarte…

Y esa noche, entre lágrimas y perdones, y con la mano sobre el vientre apenas crecido de Dora, Remus abrió nuevamente la puerta de las utopías. Y le regaló sus '_mañana_'…

_Perdón. Perdón, mil veces perón por la demora para aquellas que siguen ahí. Juro que intenté terminarlo antes, pero mi máquina de ideas estaba desconectada, y el tiempo se escurría ante mis ojos. Aquí está, el resultado de una noche sin dormir de inspiración repentina. Espero que no las decepcione, quizá es un poco apresurado el ritmo del cap, pero es que realmente quiero terminar este fict, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y quede en el tintero. Queda solo un capítulo, que ya se imaginan lo que vendrá… muchos besos a todas. Espero sus rr, que a ustedes no le cuesta nada y a mí me alegran el día._

_Anita._

_Lucy Diamonds. _


	8. Toma mi mano

Capítulo VIII

**Toma mi mano**

Relámpagos de luz verde mezclándose con rojo y sangre. Gritos de dolor, de desesperación, de rabia. Alaridos desgarrados. El aire estaba cargado de sustancia maligna, devastadora. Cargado de miedos agrietados con esperanza. En algunos rincones aún se mantenías las luces encendidas. En otros ya gobernaba la absoluta e impenetrable oscuridad de la desesperanza.

Y Remus aún mantenía una luz encendida en su corazón. Con la varita en mano y esquivando rayos de varitas desconocidas. Corriendo por los destrozados pasillos del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Y los recuerdos acudían a su mente cada vez que miraba a su alrededor.

Alguna vez fue joven. Alguna vez fue niño. Alguna vez tuvo inocencia, matizada de madurez, pero inocencia al fin. Alguna vez tuvo sueños, tuvo _amigos_…

Y por ellos sonreía. Por ellos corría a buscar justicia, a luchar por un mañana. Por ellos, a los que habían arrebatado las ganas de soñar. Por ellos. Esos niños traviesos que arriesgaron la vida por él. Que lo aceptaron, lo entendieron, lo acompañaron… lo quisieron. Por sus amigos, _sus hermanos_. Y a cada hechizo que salía de su varita, en su cabeza se formaban las palabras '_por Sirius', 'por James'_… por ellos.

Por Sirius. El rebelde. Seguro, divertido. Él. Que conseguía quitarle sonrisas desde las entrañas. Por James. El fiel. El hermano de corazón. El que siempre estuvo ahí, tendiendo los brazos para sus caídas. _Por ellos_…

Luchaba por la esperanza, por los que eran jóvenes y aún tenían ganas de reír. Luchaba por los que no estaban, por los que sobrevivían, por los que vendrían. Por los que ya no eran jóvenes, y ya no sabían porque sonreír. Luchaba por todos. Y a ellos les regalaría el triunfo. Luchaba por él. Por Teddy. Por Dora. Por ellos, la familia, el amor. La confianza. La amistad. Luchaba por ellos…

Y corría, se detenía solo para desarmar a los contrarios que se interpusieran en su camino, y seguía. Buscando a Dora, buscándola a ella. Sabía qua había venido, y que sus palabras habían sido en vano, que le había pedido que se quedara, por Teddy. Y un pinchazo de miedo se quería escurrir a la superficie, ese miedo oculto del corazón de padre.

Y casi podía imaginar el futuro entre las tinieblas. Y estaba Teddy. Sus primeros pasitos, la primera vez que diría 'Papá'. Y se hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y felicidad. Y por él luchaba.

Sin más opciones, Dora corría. En busca de una luz. Le había resultado imposible quedarse en casa, y con el corazón acongojado por haber dejado a Teddy, estaba ahí. No había opción. No había escapatoria. Luchar era la salida. Y al lado de Remus todo iría bien. Juntos podían desarmar el mundo. Por eso corría. Para encontrarlo, abrazarlo. Y decirle mil veces 'Te amo', con el inconsciente estallando en llamas por la posibilidad de que sea la última.

Pero esa posibilidad estaba lejos de su mente. Por su familia, por los dos hombres que ponían color a su vida, por ellos luchaba. Y por ellos mantenía la esperanza. Solo quería regalarle un mañana a Teddy. Solo quería encontrar a Remus…

Ya no había soportado un minuto más en la sala de los menesteres, con Ginny a su lado y perdiendo de a poco las uñas de los dedos. Ya no. No podía mirar el futuro a través de un vidrio y dejar todo en mano de los demás.

Ella quería luchar. Tenía que luchar. Se lo debía a su hijo. Por el futuro, por Teddy…

Y las últimas palabras a las que prestó atención, fueron las de Aberforth, cuando dijo que Remus estaba luchando con Dolohv en los terrenos. Y en ese momento sintió que su corazón se dilataba. El miedo fluyendo por su cuerpo, y un te amo ansioso por salir de sus labios.

Y allí estaba, luchando con el alma en una mano y la cara desfigurada por la rabia contenida. El odio. El mismo que sentía ella por esa mujer. Concentrado en un duelo con Bellatrix. Allí estaba Remus.

Casi podía leer los pensamientos de Remus viajando a velocidad estrepitosa por su cerebro. El sentimiento que corría en sus venas. La venganza de Sirius.

Pero Bellatrix era buena en el duelo, y esquivaba los hechizos de Remus y contestaba con risas irónicas y Avadas Kedabras. Y la mente de Tonks viajó a mundos desesperados, conocedores del peligro y de un final posible. Y sonreía, mientras recordaba cada una de las peleas que tuvieron. Cada beso que fue robado. Cada beso que fue un regalo. Cada caricia.

Recordaba el sentimiento de las manos de Remus en su cuerpo. Del perfume de Remus en su habitación. Los domingos en la cama. Las peleas por la ducha. Los besos apasionados y furtivos en la cocina.

Recordaba cada maldito detalle de su vida. Y la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Y el miedo aún inundaba su cuerpo.

.- ¡Remus! – gritó. Sin ser consciente, quizá, de que no era el momento para una distracción.

Solo una sonrisa a modo de entendimiento de su parte, y Dora sintió que volvía el color a sus mejillas. Remus seguía en el duelo. Corrió y se colocó a su lado para luchar. Hombro con hombro. Juntos. Sentía que podrían vencer al mundo. Y en medio del susurro de un hechizo, se filtraba un 'Te amo' a media voz.

Y lo último que se vio antes de las explosiones de rayos verdes que atravesaban a la pareja, fue un par de sonrisas y las manos rozándose, tratando de llegar a estar unidas…

_Y ya nunca más lo estarían…_

_Por Teddy… Por ellos… Por todos… Por ti…_

**Fin…**

Bueno… perdón por la demora y por la escasa descripción de este capítulo. Realmente necesitaba terminar con esta historia antes de que quedara en el tintero, y la inspiración no fue muy fuerte. Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas. Gracias a todas las que siguen hasta aquí. Gracias…


End file.
